Aqui estoy yo
by MairaQuinntana88
Summary: Que pasa cuando unas chicas llevan un noviazgo de ensueño y al comprometerse se dan cuenta que no son tan felices como pensaban? Ultimo año de secundaria y llega una nueva estudiante Quinn Fabray Brittana- Quinntana EndGame
1. Primer dia

Pov Santana

Simplemente tengo una vida maravillosa, tengo una vida maravillosa es mi ultimo año en William McKinley High School y tengo a la novia mas sexy de toda la secundaria Brittany S. Pierce es la primera mujer y deseo con toda el alma que sea la ultima, somos una de las parejas mas populares y ahí viene

Fin Flashback

Britt: ¿Como esta la morena mas candente de todo el universo? (besándola)

San: Muchisimo mejor ahora que esta con su amada rubia (abrazándola)

Britt: Y su amada rubia espera ansiosa ir al cine con ella (sonriendo)

San: Por supuesto que iremos (besándola)

Britt: mira ahí viene Rachel con Finn que tal una cita doble?

San: Y soportar a Rachel hablar por todas nosotras sin que se le canse la lengua por dios no (rodando los ojos)

Britt: En el fondo la quieres admitelo

San: Jamas! (cruzándose de brazos)

Rach: Chicas que tal! Tienen lista su canción para el Glee Club? Nosotros con Finn les patearemos el trasero(burlándose)

Finn: Las chicas son muy buenas Rachel

San: Omitire tu comentario RuPaul (rodando los ojos) la verdad que hemos ensayado mucho con Brittany asi que creeme escucharnos te hara que cabes tu propia tumba

Britt: Hemos ensayado uff no saben lo que Santana me ha hecho cuando ensayamos (sonrojándose bajo el impacto de Finchel) hace unas cosas increíbles con …

Rach: Basta basta! No quiero saber que te hace Satanas dios he quedado muy traumada (llevándose las manos a la cabeza)

Finn: Eso fue muy candente (rachel lo golpea) Ey.. (sobándose el brazo)

San: Ustedes huelen a frustacion sexual (burlándose)

Finn: Rachel aun no esta lista asi que esperare su momento(abrazándola)

San: Con razón tienes mas musculo en un solo brazo (riéndose con brittany)

Rach: Ya mejor vamos al Glee Club (provocando la risa de Santana)

Finn: Enserio se nota? (tocando su brazos)

Rach: Amor no le hagas caso a Satanas (esa se reia a lo lejos del salón)

Tina: Hey chicas! Que tal si después vamos a beber algo con los chicos? (acercándose)

Britt: Nos encantaría pero iremos al cine con mi morena (besándole la mejilla)

Tina: Bueno otro dia (sonrio)

Kurt: Profesor puedo entrar con mi prima es nueva y no conoce a nadie no quiero dejarla sola (asomándose por la puerta)

Mrs Sch: Claro pasen (kurt entra con una chica rubia) como te llamas?

X: Quinn (tímidamente)

Kurt: es un poco timida se llama Quinn Fabray esta en ultimo año también (sonrio)

Rach: Y cantas? Bailas? No se algo

San: Metete en tus asuntos Hobbit ( mirándola)

Rach: Yo solo preguntaba (rodando los ojos)

Mrs Sch: Puedes audicionar si quieres

Q: Claro me encantaría pero no tengo nada preparado puede ser otro dia?

Mrs Sch: Sientate junto a Santana y Brittany alla (apuntando)

Rach: Cuidado no se te va a contagiar la maldad de Santana (San la mira)

Britt: Eres una odiosa Rachel ven siéntate aquí Quinn (haciéndole un espacio) que cursos tomas?

Q: Pues estos (mostrándole las hojas)

Britt: Pues no coincidimos pero seras compañera de Santana (Quinn mira a Santana pero esta se da cuenta y se sonroja)

San: Ya escuchen la clase (mirando al frente)

Mrs Schu: Bueno chicos hoy cantara Rachel y Finn después Brittany con Santana

Rach: Nosotros cantaremos "Borderline/Open Your Heart" (comienza la música y Finn posicionándose en la batería)

 ** _Rachel:_**

 ** _Something in the way you loved me won't let me be_**

 ** _I don't want to be your prisoner so baby won't you set me free_**

 ** _Stop playin' with my heart_**

 ** _Finish what you start_**

 ** _When you make my love come down_**

 ** _If you want me let me know_**

 ** _Baby, let it show_**

 ** _Honey, don't you fool around_**

 ** _Finn:_**

 ** _Don't try to resist me_**

 ** _Open your heart to me, baby_**

 ** _I'll hold the lock and you hold the key_**

 ** _Finn y Rachel:_**

 ** _Open your heart to me, darlin'_**

 ** _I'll give you love if you_**

 ** _Finn:_**

 ** _You turn the key_**

 ** _Rachel:'_**

 ** _Something in your eyes is makin' such a fool of me (Finn: You're making me, you're making such a fool of me)_**

 ** _Finn y Rachel (Rachel):_**

 ** _I see you on the street and you walk on by (Finn: You're on the street I see when you're walking by)_**

 ** _(When you hold me in your arms)_**

 ** _You love me till I just can't see (Finn: Ohh, ohh, ohh)_**

 ** _So you choose to look the other way_**

 ** _Well I've got something to say..._**

 ** _Open your heart to me, baby_**

 ** _I'll hold the lock and you hold the key_**

 ** _Open your heart to me, darlin'_**

 ** _I'll give you love if you, you turn (the key) (Finn: Open your heart I'll make you love me)_**

 ** _I'll hold the lock and you hold the key_**

 ** _Open your heart to me, darlin'_**

 ** _I'll give you love if you, you turn the key_**

 ** _Ohh ohh ohh_**

 ** _Open your heart with the key_**

Mrs Sch: Asombroso(aplaudiendo) siéntense es el turno del equipo Brittana

San: Bueno se que muchos se aburrieron con la canción anterior ( Quinn rio a lo lejos) asi que nosotras cantaremos " I Wanna Dance With Somebody"

 ** _Brittany: I wanna dance!_**

 ** _Clocks strikes upon the hour_**

 ** _And the sun begins to fade_**

 ** _Still enough time to figure out_**

 ** _How to chase my blues away_**

 ** _I've done alright up till now_**

 ** _Its the light of day that shows me how_**

 ** _And when the night falls my lonely heart calls_**

 ** _Oh I wanna dance with somebody_**

 ** _I wanna feel the heat with somebody_**

 ** _Yeah I wanna dance with somebody_**

 ** _With somebody who loves me_**

 ** _Oh I wanna dance with somebody_**

 ** _I wanna feel the heat with somebody_**

 ** _Yeah I wanna dance with somebody_**

 ** _With somebody who loves me_**

 ** _I've been in love and lost my senses_**

 ** _Spinning through the town_**

 ** _Sooner or later the fever ends_**

 ** _And I wind up feeling down_**

 ** _I need a woman who'll take a chance_**

 ** _On a love that burns hot enough to last_**

 ** _So when the night falls_**

 ** _My lonely heart calls_**

 ** _Oh I wanna dance with somebody_**

 ** _I wanna feel the heat with somebody_**

 ** _Yeah I wanna dance with somebody_**

 ** _With somebody who loves me_**

 ** _Oh I wanna dance with somebody_**

 ** _I wanna feel the heat_**

 ** _Yeah I wanna dance with somebody_**

 ** _With somebody who loves me_**

 ** _Girls:_**

 ** _Somebody who somebody who_**

 ** _Santana:_**

 ** _Somebody who loves me_**

 ** _Girls:_**

 ** _Somebody who somebody who_**

 ** _Santana:_**

 ** _To hold me in her arms oh_**

 ** _Brittany:_**

 ** _I need a woman who'll take a chance_**

 ** _On a love that burns hot enough to last_**

 ** _Brittany and Santana:_**

 ** _So when the night falls_**

 ** _My lonely heart calls._**

 ** _Oh I wanna dance with somebody_**

 ** _I wanna feel the heat with somebody_**

 ** _Yeah I wanna dance with somebody_**

 ** _With somebody who loves me_**

 ** _Oh I wanna dance with somebody_**

 ** _I wanna feel the heat with somebody_**

 ** _Yeah I wanna dance with somebody_**

 ** _With somebody who loves me_**

 ** _Santana:_**

 ** _Ohhhh, ohhhh_**

 ** _Come on baby, hahahaha_**

 ** _Brittany:_**

 ** _Ooh!_**

 ** _Yeah!_**

 ** _Santana:_**

 ** _Now get with this, hahaha_**

 ** _Woaah_**

 ** _Brittany and Santana:_**

 ** _Don't you wanna dance_**

 ** _Santana:_**

 ** _With me baby?_**

 ** _Brittany and Santana: Don't you wanna dance_**

 ** _Santana:_**

 ** _With me girl?_**

 ** _Brittany and Santana:_**

 ** _Don't you wanna dance_**

 ** _Santana:_**

 ** _With me baby?_**

 ** _Brittany and Santana:_**

 ** _With somebody who loves me._**

 ** _Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance_**

 ** _Don't you wanna dance?_**

 ** _Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance_**

 ** _Don't you wanna dance?_**

 ** _Don't you wanna dance_**

 ** _Santana:_**

 ** _Say you wanna dance?_**

 ** _Uh huh_**

 ** _Brittany and Santana:_**

 ** _With somebody who loves me._**

Todos se ponen de pie y aplauden la asombrosa presentación Quinn no dejaba de ver a Santana y Kurt se dio cuenta y se acerco a ella

Kurt: Si le tomas una foto dura mas tiempo (riendo) ella ya le pertenece a otra rubia (mirando como ambas se besaban)

Q: Solo la encontré linda es todo (rodando los ojos)

K: Mmm claro (llevándose un golpe de la rubia vuelve a su lugar)

Mrs: Bueno ha votación (entregándoles un papel a cada uno) comienzen y dejan su voto aquí (señalando una caja)

5 min después:

Mrs Sch: Los ganadores de esta semana son: Brittany - Santana! (en medio de aplausos se acercan) han ganado una cena en Breadstix (dándoles unos tickets) y Quinn (ella lo mira) puedes escoger a una de las dos para audicionar la otra semana (santana mira a otro lado)

Q: Mmm escojo a Santana (Santana sonríe)

Mrs Sch: Bueno se termino la clase chicos (todos salen menos britt, san, rachel y quinn)

Rach: Si querías impresionar me tuviste que haber escogido a mi

San: Por dios tu ni desnuda impresionas (rodando los ojos) creeme que lo haremos bien y dejaras con la boca abierta a todos aquí (sonriéndole a Quinn)

Britt: Mi novia es la mejor creeme lo harán espectacular (sonriendo y dándole un casto beso a Santana)

Rach: Iuuu vayan a un motel (arrugando la nariz)

San: Creeme que no lo necesitamos (riendo)

Britt: Tu primo Kurt te dejara o quieres que te demos un aventón?

Q: Pues si que se los agradecería mi primo vive bastante lejos de donde vivo

Britt: Pues no se diga mas vámonos y tu rachel?

Rach: Gracias pero me ire con mi novio (retirándose)

Britt: Y bien dame las indicaciones (quinn le dio las indicaciones) no puede ser (mirando a Quinn) eres la que vive al lado de Santana?

San: Claro vi un camión pero no preste atención (mirando a Quinn)

Britt: Genial tendrás una nueva amiga Santana (tomándole la mano)

Q: Sera genial vivir aquí presiento que hare muchos amigos (sonriendo)

Britt: y que tal eres para los deportes nosotras somos porristas podrias unirte

Q: Si claro con quien debo hablar?

S: Brittany es la capitana (sonriendo) y podría ayudarte (britt asiente)

Q: Genial me encantaría y ustedes chicas son novias?

S: Hay no me digas que eres homofóbica (rodando los ojos)

Q: Que? Claro de echo soy bisexual

S: Genial seremos el trio mas gay de toda la escuela (todas rien)

Britt: Muy bien señorita ha llegado a su hogar (estacionándose)

Q: Podriamos juntarnos hoy para ensayar santana?

S: No puedo hoy ire al cine con Brittany pero otro dia

Q: Oh bueno otro dia entonces (despidiéndose) adiós chicas (Saliendo del auto y las chicas se van)

Quinn va feliz entrando a su casa

Judy: Hijaaa! (abrazandola)

Q: Muy bien Mama (pensando en la latina)

J: hiciste muchos amigos?

Q: Pues la verdad no conoci mucha gente pero quiero unirme a un club donde se ve que la gente es muy amigable

J: Que bueno hija (abrazandola)

Q: Mama mi vecina es mi compañera puedes creerlo ?

J: Muchisimo mejor hija puedes invitarla a cenar si quieres

Q: Si claro bueno ire a dejar mis cosas a mi habitacion (subiendo la escalera al entrar a su habitacion salto a su cama literalmente) vaya pero que mujer (pensando en la latina) la latina mas candente que he conocido (sonriendo) que suerte tiene brittany

* * *

 ** _Pues aqui estoy yo de nuevo jejeje_**

 _ **Espero les guste la historia**_

 _ **Cariños!**_


	2. Misterios

Durante la noche Quinn no dejaba de pensar en Santana en sus movimientos y como esta se veía muy enamorada de Brittany sintió tanta envidia de eso, de que nadie la haya querido, solo algunos chicos y chicas que querían experimentar solo eso nada realmente importante

Al otro dia Quinn se dispuso a tomar una ducha al rato bajo a desayunar con su madre y padre

Judy: Hija ven toma esta leche que te prepare y estos ricos waffles (Quinn sonrio y se dispuso a comer)

Russel: ¿Que tal hija como estuvo tu primer dia? (Besandole su mano)

Q: Muy bueno Papa mi vecina es mi compañera ( con una enorme sonrisa al solo recordar a Santana)

Russel: Que bueno hija y que tal? Hay chicos guapos (arqueando una ceja)

Q: Papa (sonrojada)

Russel: o chicas? (mirándola pícaramente)

Judy: Ustedes no cambian (riendo)

Q: Papa empezó (haciendo puchero)

Russel: Hija ya casi es hora deprisa para que nos vayamos juntos (Quinn asintió)

Quinn termino su desayuno y fue a la lavarse los dientes tomo su bolso se dispuso a esperar afuera y vio una silueta que se le hizo muy familiar

San: Hola Quinn (saludándola) vas a la secundaria?

Q: Si de hecho estaba esperando a mi papa pero ya se atraso (haciendo un puchero y san sonrio)

San: ¿Si quieres podemos ir juntas asi platicamos de nuestro dueto te parece?

Q: Claro ire a decirle a mi padre esperame un minuto y no me demoro nada (entrando a su casa y al rato salio y se incorporo) vamos ?

San: Vamos (sonriendo y comenzó su caminata) anoche estuve pensando como que canciones podríamos hacer las dos (quinn la miro ) y pues no se me ocurrio nada (riendo)

Q: a mi me gusta New Rules de Dua Lipa no se te parece?

San: Mmm no, preferiría que ocuparas una canción con la que te lucieras idealmente mas que yo (sonrio)

Q: Creo que tendrás que ayudar porque será imposible lucirme mas que tu ( sonrojándose)

San: Wow (sonriendo) en la tarde estare sola en mi casa tengo un piano y una batería ahí vamos a practicar

Q: Claro! Me encantaría (en eso suena su teléfono de la morena y al parecer era un mensaje) paso algo? (viendo como la latina sonreía al ver su teléfono)

San: No es Brittany cada mañana me envia un mensaje con algo lindo una frase celebre (sonriendo guardando su teléfono)

Q: Se ve que se llevan muy bien y que se aman mucho (san asintió)

San: Estoy muy enamorada (suspirando) Brittany es la mujer con la que quiero estar toda mi vida (sonriendo y Quinn la entendia) y tu Quinn estas enamorada?

Q: No, no he tenido alguien serio en mi vida de todas maneras somos jóvenes aun quiero vivir este ultimo año en la secundaria como algo lindo aun queda mucho tiempo y llegara esa persona

San: Tienes razón además eres una muy linda chica cualquier chico o chica querra estar contigo (sonriéndole)

Q: Que rápido avanzamos ya estamos llegando (viendo el instituto) que tal te parece el instituto? Tu llevas mas tiempo aquí

San: Es distinto hay distintos tipos de personas y eso lo hace especial tienes a una loca rachel con la peleo casi todo el dia (sonriendo) pero en el fondo la admiro, su talento, su competitividad, Tienes a Mike y Brittany unos bailarines innatos, mercedes y sam un romance aprueba de prejuicios, artie y tina los raros que en el fondo son de un buen corazón, el estúpido de Puckerman y Finn que son parte del equipo de Futbol pero que están ahí cuando los necesitas y bueno tu primo lady hummel que tiene una voz y una gallardia que ya algunos quisieran tener a pesar de que los moleste y les haga su vida miserable gran parte del tiempo los aprecio y los extrañare mucho cuando me vaya a la universidad (suspirando)

Q: ¿Vaya y tu como te describirías?

San: Solo soy honesta cuando la gente realmente apesta (mirando a Quinn) pero si me conocieran sabrían que soy muy apegada a los mios y no quiero que los toquen

Q: Genial creo que seremos muy amigas (sonriendo)

San: Ya quisieras Fabray (riendo)

Q: Vamos alla esta brittany ( quien hablaba con un chico y cuando llegaron el chico se fue)

San: Hola mi amor (besándola) que quería el?

Britt: No es importante venia a preguntarme algo de las animadores y ustedes se vinieron juntas? (sonriendo)

Q: Si tuve suerte de que Santana iba saliendo de su casa y nos vinimos juntas (sonriendo)

San: Creo que seremos muy buenas amigas las 3 (tomando su mano de ambas rubias)

Britt: The Unholy Trinity (sonrio)

San: Es un buen nombre (sonriendo)

Q: Bueno chicas ire a dejar unas cosas a mi casillero

San: Yo paso por ti para ir a Historia (Quinn asiente y Brittana se besa)

Britt: Mi amor hoy y mañana estare ocupada con unos problemas que pasaron en casa asi que no podremos vernos ( haciendo un puchero)

San: Ohh mi amor no importa nos veremos otros días (besándola)

Britt: Te amo amor ( besándole la frente) ve con Quinn si no a la pobre le saldrán raíces (riendo)

San: Nos vemos al rato (besándole su mano y llendose donde Quinn)

En el camino se dio cuenta que Finn estaba hablándole a Quinn y algo raro sintió pero no le presto atención y se acerco a ellos

San: Estas lista Quinn? (ella asiente) Hola Finn ( el le sonríe)

Finn: Hey San le decía a Quinn que se acerca el cumpleaños de Rachel y quiero organizarle una fiesta sorpresa (entusiasmado)

San: ¿Espera quieres que le organicemos a la loca de Rachel una fiesta?

Q: Anda Santana será divertido

Finn: Sera el sábado hoy no vere a Brittany asi que puedes decirle (sonriendo)

San: No podrá tiene problemas en su casa pero ire con Quinn si ella gusta ?

Q: Claro San (sonriendo)

Finn: Bueno chicas nos vemos al rato hare un grupo de Whatsapp para organizarlo ( se va )

San: Como el chico mas popular esta con ese rupaul (provocando la risa de Quinn)

Q: El amor es ciego Santana ( encaminándose a la clase)

San: Enserio como no le asusta esa enorme nariz que tiene

Q: Ya déja de burlarte de Rachel (dándole un golpe en el hombro)

San: Llevamos un dia y ya me golpeas ( regresándole el golpe) estamos a mano

Q: Te acusare de violencia intrafamiliar (riendo)

San: Para eso deberíamos ser pareja (riéndose)

Q: Sientate Santana (rodando los ojos)

La clase transcurrio normal las chicas se llevaban de lo mejor y al salir ven a Brittany conversando con el mismo chico, Quinn noto que Santana cambia su humor y se quedo viendo la escena vio como Brittany le sonríe y como el se le acercaba al parecer sin darse cuenta que la latina los veía

Q: Mmm quien es ?

San: Dave un estúpido (rodando los ojos)

Q: Santana amas a Brittany ?

San: Mas que mi vida (suspirando)

Q: Entonces confía en ella debe ser un amigo (tocándole el hombro)

San: Si tienes razón vamos a la clase español (encaminándose no sin antes echar un vistazo)

Q: Tranquila (tomándole la mano) después convérsenlo y se solucionara todo (abrazándola)

Al salir de su clase San va con Quinn a buscar a Brittany pero no la encuentran asi que se fueron al comedor y se sentaron con los demás del Club Glee

Kurt: Huele azufre (oliendo) a no, es Satanas que se esta sentando con nosotros (riéndose)

San: Muy gracioso porcelana (rodando los ojos)

Rach: Enserio no te ha contagiado la maldad Quinn (frunciendo el ceño)

Mercedes: Dejen de molestar a Santana y después porque los insulta e ahí las consecuencias ( rodando los ojos)

Tina: Si chicos (dirigiéndose a Quinn) te ha gustado el instituto?

Q: Si me encanta (sonriendo)

Rach: a pesar de que Santana este aquí? (frunciendo el ceño)

San: Ahora veras ( se iba a parar pero Quinn la detuvo) te salvaste hobbit (mirando a Rachel)

Finn: Y brittany? (preguntándole a Santana) ustedes pareces siamesas es raro verlas separadas

San: Pues no la vi debe estar con Sue

Finn: Lo dudo Sue estaba en una reunión con el director de seguro esta con Mike (viendo a Tina)

Tina: Mike tuvo que salir con su padre asi que no esta con Britt

Sam: Quizas no esta con nadie que conozcamos (bufo sin darse cuenta que todos lo miraban ganándose un codazo de mercedes)

San: Que ocurre boca de truca? Hay algo que quieras decirme ( mirándolo fijamente)

Mercedes: Nada déjalo Santana no pensó lo que dijo cierto (observando a Sam y este asiente)

San: Mmm claro…..

Quinn miraba como los chicos se miraban y se dio cuenta que algo ocultaban pero como ella era nueva no era de su incumbencia preguntar asi que siguió con su almuerzo

San: ¿Ire a tenderme en el césped no se quieres venir o quieres quedarte con los chicos? (mirando a Quinn)

Q: Voy contigo necesito tomar una siesta ( levantándose) nos vemos luego chicos (los chicos asienten y ellas se van )

Sam: ¿Hasta cuando le van a mentir a Santana cuando ella se case con Brittany? (enojado)

Mercedes: Dejalas creeme que no dejaría que ellas se casen menos con lo que esta haciendo Brittany

Tina: están seguros tienen prueba es que no lo creo de Brittany (mirándolos)

Sam: ella esta saliendo un año con Dave cuando Santana no puede salir con ella llama a ese tipo los he visto en muchos lugares juntos y tomados de la mano

Rach: Santana es una arpía pero ella la ama es a la única que no le dice nada la adora y no se merece eso (bufo)

Finn: Yo creo que a Santana ya le llego una buena nueva (viendo a Quinn)

Kurt: Por Dios! Mi prima no estaría con Santana (nervioso)

Rach: Todos sabemos esto cuando le diremos a Santana?

Tina: Cuando Santana sepa les aseguro que destruirá a Brittany

Sam: Se lo merece por traidora (enojada)

Finn: Sam (rodando los ojos)

Sam: Es cierto! y todos estamos metidos en esto.. todos lo saben y nadie ha sido capaz de decirle a Santana

Rach: Nos destruirá (bufo) No entiendo a Brittany sabe lo difícil que fue para Santana salir del closet y le hace esta jugada sencillamente es increíble (cruzándose de brazos)

Tina: Quien entiende al amor aveces es ciego (bufo)

Sam: Brittany no la ama si no, no le estaría haciendo eso (negando con la cabeza)

La tarde transcurrio tranquila y las chicas se dispusieron a irse a casa de Santana no sin antes Rachel ir a molestar a Santana

Rach: Hey… cambiaste de rubia?

San: Metete en tus asuntos Rachel (rodando los ojos)

Rach: Hacen una linda pareja (provocando el sonrojo de Quinn)

San: Dios mio no me digas que quieres un trio porque le dire a Finn que agrande su paquete para que te satisfaga y no tener que verte desnuda (rodando los ojos y quinn rie)

Rach: Soy virgen Satanas y además estaría loca si me acostara contigo (bufo)

Q: No pueden estar un dia sin pelear?

Ambas: No! Ella empezo!

Q_: Ya vámonos San …. Adios Rachel (despidiéndose)

San: Adios Rupaul(sacándole la lengua yéndose rápido con Quinn)

Llegaron a casa de Santana y Maribel les hizo unos pasteles luego se dispusieron a probar canciones en el piano

San: Tienes una voz muy dulce (después de escuchar a Quinn)

Q: Gracias San (sonriendo)

San: Definitivamente cantaras esta canción (mostrándole una partitura)

Q: ¿Mmm tu tocaras la guitarra?

San: Le diremos al estúpido de Puck y yo tocare el piano (sonriendo) ensayemos otra vez? ( Quinn asiente)

Despues de varios ensayos Santana estaba contenta del desempeño de la rubia y la invito a su habitación a ver una película pero no terminaron de verla puesto que se quedaron dormidas mucho tiempo después Quinn despertó y estaban ambas abrazadas no pudo dejar de ver esa escena y miraba a la latina

Q: Eres tan hermosa Santana (acariciando su mejilla) que mal que no nos conocimos antes (acurrucándose)

* * *

 ** _Estaba desaparecida lo siento pero ya vendra la actu de "Yo soy tu guardaespalda"_**

 _ **Espero les guste**_

 _ **Cariños!**_


	3. Cumpleaños de Rachel 1

_Al dia siguiente se despierta primero Santana y apaga la televisión ve como duerme plácidamente Quinn y la despierta pero esta ni se mueve_

 _San: Quinn (moviéndola) Hey Q ( ella entre abre los ojos) creo que alguien se canso por lo ensayos (sonriendo)_

 _Q: Lo siento San (bostezando)_

 _San: Anda vamos a darnos una ducha para que bajemos a desayunar de seguro tus padres están asustado donde no llegaste a dormir (tomando su ropa)_

 _Q: No te preocupes que ya le envie un mensaje por Whatsapp y están de lo mas felices que estoy contigo (riendo)_

 _San: Genial bueno tu dúchate aquí , yo ire a ducharme abajo (quinn asiente) después te vengo a buscar para irnos a desayunar_

 _Después de ducharse Santana fue la primera en estar lista y pensó que Quinn quizás también lo estaba asi que subió y al entreabrir la puerta vio a una Quinn en ropa interior_

 _San: Oh por dios ( mirando el tonificado cuerpo de la rubia) pero que cuerpo ocultas fabray (decide entrar) estas lista Fabray? (mirándola de reojo)_

 _Quinn: Ya casi (colocándose una blusa y abrochando su jeans)_

 _San: Finn ya hizo su estúpido grupo para el cumpleaños de Rachel (bufo)_

 _Quinn: Genial se ve que ellos están muy enamorados (terminando de abrochar su blusa)_

 _San: Mmm si llevan desde primer año han pasado por altos y bajos pero ahí se han mantenido juntos (mirando a Quinn)_

 _Quinn: Listo ya bajemos te parece (sonriendo)_

 _San: Claro vamos (abriendo la puerta y bajando) prepare unas tostadas y jugo de naranja espero te guste_

 _Quinn: Es mi favorito (sonriendo) San…. (sentándose con ella y esta la mira) se que todos saben lo de tu romance con Britt pero como lo tomaron tus padres?_

 _San: Fue difícil gran parte de mi infancia la vivi con mi abuela entonces (suspiro) tontamente crei que ella lo aceptaría pero no fue asi (cabizbaja) parecía que en menos de un minuto todo había cambiado y todo el amor que me tenia se transformo en odio y hasta los días de hoy no se de ella me quito el saludo y todo (triste)_

 _Quinn: Lamento no quería recordarte algo triste (tomando su mano)_

 _San: Si no te preocupes eso hacen las amigas no apoyarse en todo (sonrio)_

 _Quinn: Y que te gusto de Brittany ?_

 _San: es perfecta (riendo) yo solia mirarla de lejos y siempre hubo esa química después me uni al club Glee y ella también ahí nos hicimos muy amigas al tiempo comenzamos a salir mas seguido me sentaba en el ultimo asiento contaba las veces que me sonreía y quería morir cuando no lo hacia fue cuando supe que ella seria mi compañera (con una gran sonrisa) lo que mas amo de Brittany es su fidelidad me cuenta todo me siento segura de su amor (sonriendo)_

 _Quinn: Que lindo escucharte decir eso San (abrazándola) que afortunada es Brittany_

 _San: Eso espero (sonrio)_

 ** _Despues de conversar se pusieron en marcha al instituto y ahí se juntaron con Finn que estaba con el resto de los chicos_**

 _Todos: Hola chicas! ( ambas comienza a saludar a cada uno)_

 _San: supongo que esta pequeña reunión es para ver lo de Rachel (rodando los ojos)_

 _Finn: Efectivamente (sonriendo) haremos algo en mi casa y bueno ustedes las chicas se encargaran de ayudarnos a traer a Rachel (sonrio)_

 _San: Un momento ves que eres estúpido (rodando) si nosotras la buscamos y la llevamos a tu casa es obvio que notara que hay algo (todos asienten) porque no lo hacen en casa de Tina?_

 _Tina: Santana tiene razón Finn mejor hagamos la fiesta en la casa_

 _Finn: Segura?_

 _Tina: Si hablare con mis padres y de seguro estarán de acuerdo_

 _Mercedes: Bueno genial entonces en la casa de Tina_

 _Sam: Yo llevare los equipos de música con Mike_

 _Kurt: Llevare la decoración (sonriendo)_

 _Santana: y a nosotras nos toca lo peor llevar a la hobbit (rodando los ojos provocando la risa de las chicas)_

 _Finn: Eyyy… silencio ahí viene rachel actúen normal (rachel se acerca y besa su novio)_

 _Rach: Que tal chicos (sonriendo) no saben que dia es hoy ? (con una gran sonrisa)_

 _San: ¿No me digas que hoy te operaras esa gran nariz ? (abriendo los ojos)_

 _Rach: Ja Ja JA muy gracioso Satanas! (rodando los ojos)_

 ** _En eso llega Brittany corriendo a abrazar a la latina todos se ven y Quinn lo nota_**

 _Britt: Mi amor te extrañe mucho (besándola nuevamente)_

 _San: Yo también mi cielo mañana podremos juntarnos a ver una película ?_

 _Britt: No creo amor mañana tengo que ir hacer unos tramites_

 _Sam: Ya me imagino que tramites ( bufo)_

 _San: Que pasa Sam?_

 _Britt: Dejalo tiene envidia de nuestro amor (besándola)_

 _Mercedes: No sabes cuanto te envidia (siendo ironica)_

 _Tina: me retiro luego nos vemos (yéndose con Mike)_

 _Kurt: Vamos prima tenemos que hablar algo ( llevando del brazo a Quinn)_

 _Finn: Bueno con Rachel debemos ir hacer algo nos acompañan Samcedes ( ellos asienten) nos vemos chicas (yéndose)_

 _San: Algo pasa con los chicos (frunciendo el ceño) hace un tiempo los he notado raros_

 _Britt: Debe ser por los estudios tu sabes (nerviosa)_

 _San: Puede ser (bufo)_

 _Britt: Amor te ire a dejar a tu salón (tomándole la mano y encaminándose ) he notado que te llevas bien con Quinn se ve que es una chica muy buena (sonrio) que bueno que tengas mas amigas amor_

 _San: Si es muy chévere Quinn (sonriendo)_

 _Britt: Tienen listo lo de la canción?_

 _San: Si de hecho Quinn dejara con la boca abierta a todos el club (sonrio)_

 _Britt: Genial es que esta asesorada por ti amor y tu eres la mejor (besándole la mejilla)_

 _San: Y es porque tiene la mejor novia (besándola)_

 _Britt: La dejo en sus aposentos princesa (afuera del salón) nos vemos en la salida salimos a la misma hora y las llevo a ti y a Quinn a sus casas me esperas (besándola)_

 _San: Nos vemos amor (entrando a su salón vio a Quinn y se sento junto a ella) y que quería Lady Hummel?_

 _Quinn: Queria que nos fueramos juntos pero no se aun (sacando un lápiz) y Britt?_

 _San: Pues Britt quería llevarnos a casa no se si quieres_

 _Quinn: Es que mercedes quería que nos fueramos con ella para llevar a Rachel al centro comercial y ahí distraerla_

 _San: Rayos la enana lo olvidaba me ire con ustedes le avisare a Britt luego_

 _Xx: Fabray Lopez! Guarden silencio!_

 _Las clases ya terminaban y Santana buscaba por todos lados a Brittany sin éxito_

 _Rach: ¿A quien buscas San?_

 _San: A Brittany tengo que avisarle algo y no me contesta su teléfono_

 _Rach: Creo que la vi en las gradas si quieres te acompaño_

 _San: Genial asi nos vamos juntas después (comenzaron a caminar y se acerca Quinn)_

 _Quinn: Chicas ya se van al centro comercial?_

 _San: Si le avisare a Britt que no me ire con ella y nos vamos (sonrio)_

 ** _Al ir a las gradas no encuentran a nadie pero escuchan unos murmuros de la ducha_**

 _San: Brittany estas aquí! (entrando con las chicas)_

 _Britt: San! (nerviosa) que ocurre amor_

 _San: Venia avisarte que no me ire contigo amor y que ire con las chicas al centro comercial_

 _Britt: Oh bueno no te preocupes_

 _San: Te llame y te envie mensajes pero no me contestaste (haciendo un puchero)_

 _Britt: Lo siento estaba ocupada con las otras chicas nuevas del equipo_

 _San: Bueno amor me tengo que ir con las chicas te amo (besándola)_

 _Britt: Te amo mas que lo pasen bien chicas me cuidan a mi princesa (sonriendo)_

 _Rach: Chicas vayan donde Mercedes tengo que hablar con Brittany algo importante_

 _San: y tu que diablos quieres con mi novia? (suspirando)_

 _Quinn: Vamonos San (llevándola)_

 _Britt: Dime Rachel ? (sonriendo)_

 _Rach: No! A mi no me sonrias (britt abre los ojos) donde esta Dave?_

 _Britt: de que hablas?_

 _Rach: Te vi con el hoy acaso esta aquí? Porque te juro que le doy la paliza de su vida (mirando en todos lados)_

 _Britt: Rachel que te ocurre yo estoy de novia con Santana jamas le seria infiel_

 _Rach: Si claro! Un momento (abre una puerta y ahí esta Dave desnudo cubriéndose sus partes intimas con sus manos) pero que es esto Brittany! No te das cuenta lo que haces?_

 _Britt: Tener sexo no es estar saliendo ( rachel abre la boca)_

 _Rach: le estas siendo infiel a Santana ella te ama por dios …_

 _Britt: y yo a ella …._

 _Rach: Ella nunca te haría esto… te ama tanto te adora jamas se atrevería a esto (negando con la cabeza) porque no terminas con San?_

 _Britt: La amo porque no lo entiendes!_

 _Rach: No, no entiendo tu amor y tu tapate que asco! (se va)_

 ** _Rachel sale y se encuentra con las chicas muy animosas hablando se da cuenta como Quinn veía a Santana_**

 _Rachel: ¿De que hablan chicas? (incorporándose y caminando hacia la entrada)_

 _Quinn: Santana estaba molestando a Mercedes que había venido a buscarnos y dijo que nos iba a esperar afuera (sonriendo)_

 _Rach: Satanas molestando a alguien ufff quien lo diría (rodando los ojos)_

 _San: Pudrete Berry (rodando los ojos)_

 _Quinn: Ustedes llevaban un record de no pelear (bufo)_

 _Tina: Eyy ustedes de prisa ( acercándose) mercedes esta histérica_

 _San: Rachel que se quedo hablando con Britt por cierto de que hablaron? (girándose a Rachel)_

 _Rach: Nada solo quería que me ayude en mi audición a Nyada pero esta ocupada asi que tendre que buscarme otros bailarines (tina la observa y niega con la cabeza)_

 _San: Mmm segura? Chicas siento que algo pasa con ustedes (sentándose en la parte trasera junto a Quinn y tina por otra parte Rachel se sento adelante) se que generalmente les hago su vida miserable pero ocurre algo hay algo que me quieran decir algo malo quizás?_

 _Rach: No es el momento San otro dia prometo que lo hablaremos_

 _San: Es algo malo? (frunciendo el ceño) prometo no enojarme díganmelo_

 _Tina: San (tomo su mano) creeme que lo vamos a hablar somos tus amigas queremos lo mejor para ti_

 _San: Si lo se mientras no sea algo de Brittany (sonrio y todas se miraron unas a otras)_

 _Quinn: Chicas que tal si primero vamos a ver ropa y después vamos por helado? (cambiando el tema y las chicas tina,rachel y mercedes le dieron una sonrisa de agradecimiento)_

 _Rach: Me parece una idea genial (aplaudiendo)_

 _San: Si de paso necesito comprar algo_

 _Rach: Lenceria ?_

 _San: Uff si y la estrenare contigo (tirándole besos)_

 _Tina: No cambias San (riendo)_

 _Mercedes: Tu y tus preguntas Rachel (riendo)_

 _Quinn: Creo que al paso que van ustedes terminaran casadas (provocando la risa de todas)_

 _San: Dios que imagen mental me he hecho (llevándose las manos a la cabeza)_

 _Mercedes: Quinn y tu tienes novio? Novia?_

 _Quinn: Ninguna jeje aun no ha llegado esa persona indicada_

 _Mercedes: Quizas llego pero aun no abre los ojos (sonriendo provocando el sonrojo de Quinn)_

 _San: Dejen de molestar a Quinn (abrazándola)_

 _Tina: La nueva protegida de Santana y no es su novia (boquiabierta)_

 _San: Eyy yo las protego a mi manera pero lo hago_

 _Mercedes: Ya chicas hemos llegado (estacionándose) vamos (bajándose junto a las chicas)_

 _San: La ultima en llegar compra el helado para todas (comenzando a correr pero para la sorpresa de todas la primera en llegar fue Quinn) no lo puedo creer Fabray_

 _Rach: Te han ganado Santana (burlándose)_

 _San: Vaya me sentiría mal pero Fabray fue un remolino (tomándole la mano) creo que atletismo es lo tuyo yo estoy ahí (sonrio)_

 _Rach: Creo que son otras las que terminaran casadas (murmurando)_

 _Mercedes: Creo que hay que ayudar a que eso pase (sonriendo)_

 _Tina: Son tan lindas juntas_

 _San: Ustedes que tanto cuchichean muevan las nalgas y entremos (caminando sin darse cuenta que aun llevaba de la mano a Quinn )_

 _Quinn: Mira que lindos vestidos San (viendo unos vitrina)_

 _San: Son hermosos te verias preciosa quieres comprar alguno?_

 _Quinn: Si me gusta ese amarillo (sonriendo)_

 _San: Chicas vamos a comprar este vestido de ahí las alcanzamos (ellas asienten y siguen viendo las tiendas) segura que te gusta? No se tu tienes un cuerpo muy sexy podrias comprar algo mas atrevido ( sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y Quinn sonríe)_

 _Quinn: Enserio crees que tengo un cuerpo muy sexy? (arqueando la ceja)_

 _San: Pues pues… (nerviosa) mmm si osea_

 _Quinn: Te ves muy graciosa nerviosa (burlándose)_

 _San: Pruebate eso y te espero afuera (rodando los ojos)_

 _Quinn: Ok (sonriendo yéndose a un probador)_

 _San: Maldita Fabray que me pone nerviosa (murmuro)_

 _Quinn: Mira San como me veo (saliendo con el vestido y chaleco)_

 _San: Te vez muy bella Quinn (sonriendo)_

 _Quinn: Si tu lo dices entonces lo comprare (sonrio)_

 _ **Después de comprar el vestido Santana le pidió a Quinn que la acompañe a una joyería** _

_Q: Y que hacemos aquí ?_

 _San: Mmm el poco tiempo que hemos estado juntas te considero mi amiga Quinn y quiero confesarte que quiero pedirle matrimonio a Brittany (sonriendo)_

 _Q: No crees que somos muy jóvenes Santana?_

 _San: Es un matrimonio a largo plazo y quiero demostrarle a Brittany lo mucho que la amo_

 _Q: Todo lo que te diga no te hara cambiar de opinión cierto?_

 _San: Quinn…. Solo quiero que me apoyes_

 _Q: Te apoyo pero estas segura?_

 _San: Lo mas segura que he estado en mi vida_

 _Q: Te quiero (abrazándola)_

 _San: y bueno le comprare algo a Rachel por su cumpleaños una cadenita o algo_

 _Q: Yo le comprare una pulsera_

 ** _Después de llevar los respectivos regalos se juntaron con las chicas quienes habían comprado muchas cosas_**

 _San: se acaban de comprar todo ustedes (riendo)_

 _Mercedes: todas estas bolsas son de Rachel (rodando los ojos)_

 _Rach: estaban en oferta_

 _Tina: que tal chicas si vamos a mi casa ver un musical ? (diciendo esto para que Rachel vaya)_

 _Rach: Siiiii (aplaudiendo)_

 _Tina: Mamma mia ?_

 _San: Uyy me encanta (ironica)_

 _Mercedes: Bueno vamos ( yéndose hacia el auto)_

 _Quinn: Tina no crees que deberíamos pasar de compras antes_

 _Tina: Creeme que no es necesario (sonrio)_

 ** _Durante el viaje Quinn y Santana se dedicaron a hacerle bromas a las chicas y estas les agrado mucho Quinn_**

 _Mercedes: Tengo a mi rubia favorita (riendo como Quinn imitaba a Donald Trump)_

 _Tina: Dios Quinn (riendo a carcajadas)_

 _Rach: Y puedes imitar a alguien mas? (Quinn sonríe y comienza a imitar a Oprah) dios (riendo)_

 _San: Esta rubia es la mejor (riendo )_

* * *

 ** _A peticion de ustedes les traje un nuevo capitulo despues veremos que ocurrira en la fiesta_**

 _ **Espero les guste**_

 _ **Cariños!**_


	4. Cumpleaños de Rachel 2

Al llegar a la casa de Tina las chicas bajaron animadamente

Ti: Mmm Rachel creo que deje mi teléfono en el auto de mercedes podrias ir a buscarlo mientras yo abro la puerta

Rach: Ok no me demoro nada por mientras llamare a mis padres para avisarles que estare aquí (sonriendo)

Ti: Ok te dejare la puerta abierta para que abras mientras buscamos la peli con las chicas

Rach: Esta bien (sonrio y fue al auto)

Ti: Ya rápido entren (todas entraron rápido y los chicos ya tenían todo listo ) el pastel?

Sam: Finn lo tiene aquí (detrás de una silla)

San: Esta muy oscuro aquí (mirando a todos lados)

Quinn: Tranquila es solo por un rato (tomando su mano)

Mike: Hey creo que ahí viene Rachel (viendo por la ventana) ya ocúltense todos! ( todos se escondieron)

Rachel entra con el teléfono de Tina

Rach: Tina aquí esta tu teléfono (mirando por todos lados) Tina? Genial me dejaron sola (haciendo un puchero) San? Mercedes? Quinn? (mirando a todos lados)

Finn: 1, 2 ,3 Sorpresa! (rachel mira y están todos sus amigos) feliz cumpleaños Rachel! (acercándose con un pastel)

Rach: Por dios! Chicos no era necesario (llorando) los amo (dándose un abrazo grupal)

Sam: Apaga las velas Rachel y pide tu deseo (sonriendo)

Mercedes: Estoy segura que ella pedirá muchos (riendo)

San: Bueno apaga ya las velas para que abras los regalos (riendo)

Rach: Deseo que seamos amigos por siempre (apago las velas)

Mike: Asi será (sonriendo)

Artie: Bueno…. Chicos vamos a buscar nuestros regalos (Finn toma la silla de artie y salen los chicos)

Mercedes: Bueno yo te traje esto (mostrándole un gran regalo) espero te guste

Rach: Oh Cedes no era necesario (abriendo y era un collage de fotos) es hermoso (sonriendo)

Ti: yo te traje esto (entregándole) espero te guste

Rach: oww (abrió y era un retrato de su idola Barbra) vaya! Es hermoso gracias tina (abrazándola)

Quinn: Bueno Rachel no conozco tus gustos pero te compre esto espero te guste (entregándole una cajita)

Rach: Dios mio no era necesario Q (abriendo la cajita) es una hermosa pulsera (sonriendo) vaya dice "I am Dreamer" gracias Q (abrazándola)

Merce: bueno son todos los regalos creo (San roda los ojos)

San: Yo tengo el mio que les pasa (mirándolas) Rachel este regalo te lo doy porque eres una gran persona y quiero cuando estes en NYADA te acuerdes de todo lo que haz hecho y como ha sido este camino y recuerdes que eres una estrella (sonriéndole y abriéndole la caja) ahora mueve esa melena (rachel sonrio y Santana le puso el collar que decía Rachel y detrás decía "You Can") espero te guste

Rach: Vaya! San (abrazándola) eres una linda persona (diciéndole al oído) eres una gran amiga es un muy lindo detalle (tomándole las manos )

Q: Voy a tomar una foto (sacando su teléfono) es lo mas lindo que he visto y salio de estas dos que se pelean 20 mil veces al dia (provocando las risas de todas)

Ti: Definitivamente eres mi rubia favorita (chocando los 5 con Quinn)

San: y Brittany? (miro a todas y hubo un gran silencio)

Mer: Bueno Rachel que tal si nos tomamos una selfie grupal (sonrieron y se sacaron una selfie) bellas

Al rato entran los chicos con mucho alcohol, carnes, ensaladas pero sobretodo mucho alcohol

Sam: Nuestro regalo para la cumpleañera (abrazando a rachel)

Finn: Vamos a comer y luego jugamos que les parece ?

Rach: Si me encanta (sonriendo)

Despues de comer los chicos se dispusieron a lavar los trastes y las chicas se pusieron a arreglar el ambiente

San: Rachel! (esta se gira) Ayudame a poner esto que no tengo la menor idea ( rachel se acerca ) creo que esto esta malo (rodando los ojos)

Rach: Por dios san esto esta nuevo (rodo los ojos) que poca afición a la tecnología esto se ocupa con Bluetooh es un parlante moderno (san roda los ojos)

Quinn: Que hacen chicas les ayudo? (acercándose)

Rach: Pasa que satanas no es amiga de la tecnología (riendo) podrias ayudarla necesito ir al baño (puchero)

Quinn: Claro (sonriendo y rachel se va) mmm veamos (se puso detrás del parlante ) mira san eso hay que conectarlo alla (san se acerco)

San: esto aquí ? (quinn asiente) listo no hay que hacer nada mas?

Quinn: Bueno ahora hay que poner la música (ayudando a parar a Santana) dame tu teléfono mi música es muy ñoña (provocando la risa de San)

San: Dejame buscarlo y te lo traigo (fue por su bolso y se lo entrego)

Quinn: Hey.. no me tienes guardada en tus contactos (dándole un golpe en el brazo)

San: Auch (sobándose) eres muy violenta

Quinn: Listo ahora me tienes ahora pondré la música (colocando una canción de Zara Larson)

Santana estaba buscando algo y se le cayeron unos papeles ambas los recogen se quedan viendo a los ojos por mucho tiempo y Quinn comienza acercarse a la latina se escucha como esta pasa saliva pero no dice nada en eso llega rachel y ambas se separan

Rach: paso algo? (frunciendo el ceño) tienen unas caras como si hubiesen visto un fantasma (riendo)

Quinn: Mmm nada (saliendo rápidamente)

Rach: Que le hiciste? (mirándola fijamente)

San: Porque yo debería hacerle algo a Quinn? Y no ella a mi?

Rach: Porque eres Santana (rodando los ojos)

San: Mmm .. vamos por los chicos para hacer unos juegos o algo entretenido (salen juntas de ahí)

Tina: estas chicas están comenzando a gustarse (saliendo de un escondite con mercedes)

Mercedes: Ella es la chica adecuada para San es buena no como la puta de Brittany (rodando los ojos) gracias a dios que San paso a comprar con Quinn si no tendría que mamar la escena que hubo de ver a Brittany con Dave en el centro comercial

Tina: No la entiendo a Britt como es que esta con el y San osea será como bisexual o simplemente quiere hacer sufrir a nuestra amiga

Mercedes: Creo que Brittany iba a terminar con Santana hace tiempo pero no lo ha hecho para que Santana no se sienta sola por lo de su abuela si no simplemente no la entendería

Tina: Pero Dave como permite eso (frunciendo el ceño)

Comenzaron los juegos y el clásico juego de la botella no se hizo esperar Rachel le toco a Sam

San: Por dios que escena creo que dormiré pensando en esos enormes labios de trucha de Sam tragándose a Rachel (provocando la risa de todos)

Sam: Pues girala tu (rodando los ojos y eso hizo para sorpresa de ella le toco a Finn)

San: Ay no que asco (dándole un beso corto y tomando su lugar)

Finn: Es tu turno Quinn ( giro la botella y le toco a Santana)

Kurt: No puedo creer Satanas te llevara al infierno (riendo)

Tina: No molesten ya chicas háganlo (quinn estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo de verdad pero San se acerco y le dio un tierno beso a Quinn bastante largo) wow esto es muy sexy (sonriendo y ambas chicas se sonríen y se separan)

Rach: Mmmm tu sigues Kurt (el gira y le toca con Artie) muchos momentos gays se viven en estos momentos aquí en Tina House (riendo)

Después de jugar hasta tarde Santana se dispuso a irse a casa con Quinn

Merc: Yo las llevo vamos súbanse al auto (las chicas se suben) muy bien vámonos (poniéndose en marcha) la pasaste bien Quinn?

Quinn: Lo pase genial son muy buena onda todos (santana la mira y sonríe)

Merc: Fue tu bienvenida a nuestro selecto grupo (riéndose) cuenta con nosotros para lo que quieras Q

Quinn: Gracias Cedes (sonrojada) Mmm que esa de ahí no es Britt? (apuntando y Santana mira)

San: Es ella mmm y Dave? (frunciendo el ceño)

Quinn: Mmm yo y mi bocota (susurrando)

Merce: Estamos casi llegando ( estacionándose) en sus casas chicas sanas y salvas nos vemos hasta el lunes (despidiéndose) adiós

Ambas: Adios Mercedes! (bajándose y mercedes sale de ahí)

San: te acompaño a casa Q (encaminándose) te veias hermosa hoy

Q: Gracias San (sonrojándose)

San: Quinn tienes panoramas para mañana?

Q: Si tengo que ir a la Iglesia es domingo San (Santana la miro seria y Quinn se rie) Claro que no! Ajajaja

San: Idiota (riendo) estare sola podríamos ver una peli bueno si gustas (sonriendo)

Q: Claro San te llevare un pastel, bueno gracias por acompañarme San (se abrazaron y Quinn entro a su casa)

San: Que me esta pasando con Quinn (suspirando)

 **Santana llego a su casa y llamo a Brittany**

 **Britt: mi amor como estas? Que tal estuvo lo de Rachel?**

 **San: Bien mi amor y tu? Estuvo muy bueno lo de Rachel la pasamos genial faltaste tu mi cielo**

 **Britt: Oww me hubiese encantado estar ahí pero tu sabes tenia que hacer algunas cosas**

 **San: Esas cosas incluyen a Dave?**

 **Britt: Dave ? (nerviosa) Mmm no se de que hablas hoy estuve en mi casa**

 **San: Entonces hoy no saliste?**

 **Britt: No amor (nerviosa)**

 **San: Porque me miente (pensó) bueno Britt hablamos mañana**

 **Britt: Bueno te amo amor**

 **San: mm si (colgó)**

Santana quedo pensando en porque su novia le había mentido y en eso recibió un whatsapp

 _Quinn la mejor del mundo mundial : Buenas noches descansa Latina_

 _San: Quinn la mejor del mundo mundial? Por dios que innovadora jaja_

 _Quinn: Fue lo mas original que se me ocurrio jaja_

 _San: Claro! Hey viste la luna? (asomándose por la ventana)_

 _Quinn: Mmm me fijare.. (se asoma) esta hermosa_

 _San: Son brillantes como tus ojos.._

 _Quinn: Que cursy latina_

 _San: Si claro! Descansa Q me dormiré zZzZz_

 _Quinn: Descansa!_

Al dia siguiente Santana se levanto muy feliz porque veria a Quinn asi que se ducho y bajo a desayunar luego limpio todo y arreglo la sala para recibir a la rubia

San: Estoy como una tonta esmerándome en Quinn (frunciendo el ceño y se sento en un sofá) será que me gusta Quinn? (fue interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono) un mensaje rayos donde lo deje (comenzó a buscar y vio que era Quinn)

Q: Supongo que no te olvidaste de tu invitación….

San: Vaya ya lo había olvidado (decicio tontear a Quinn un rato)

Q: Claroo… y yo aquí horneando un rico pastel para una latina que sufre alzheimer (Emoji rodando los ojos)

San: Quizas esa latina tiene todo listo y esta esperando a una rubia hermosa

Q: Estas esperando a Brittany?

San: Rayos Q! te estoy esperando a ti

Q: Enserio jeje vaya en 10 minutos estoy alla

San: Te espero

Efectivamente pasaron 10 minutos y estaba Quinn tocando la puerta

San: Que puntual rubia (sonriendo)

Q: Puntual es mi segundo nombre (dándole un beso en la mejilla) traje pastel jeje

San: Que amable Q (tomando el pastel) ponte comoda yo ire a dejar el pastel (fue a la cocina y volvió) mira quería que viésemos unos arreglos que le hice a la canción te encantara (guiándola al piano)

Mientras tocaba Quinn no dejaba de ver a Santana y su destreza que tenia

Q: vaya eres muy talentosa San bueno Brittany debe decirte esto amenudo

San: Mmm no todo lo que vez es precisamente como son

Q: Como?

San: Brittany no me habla casi solo los mensajes matutinos y siento que la estoy perdiendo

Q: Por eso te quieres casar?

San: Si… creo que puede unirmos hace un tiempo nos amábamos de una manera pero todo ha cambiado

Q: Santana es una pésima idea y si brittany te rechaza?

San: Yo.. me siento muy sola Quinn (agacho su cabeza) mis padres viajan constantemente y mi abuela me odia

Q: Los chicos te aman San no estas sola ahora me tienes a mi (tomo su mano la miro y comenzó acercarse lentamente y la beso ) Santana me gustas

San: Quinn (se acerco y volvió a besarla)

* * *

 ** _Pronto habra actu! ya estoy terminando mis examenes!_**

 _ **Espero les guste**_

 _ **Cariños!**_


	5. Se supo todo

San: Quinn (besándola)

Q: San si me das una oportunidad te juro que no te arrepentiras (besándola nuevamente)

San: Quinn yo amo a Brittany y ella me ama a mi (abrazándola) estamos destinadas a estar juntas lo siento (mirándola a los ojos)

Q: Lo se solo quería intentarlo prometo no volver hacerlo (agachando la cabeza)

San: Tranquila seguiremos siendo amigas (besándole la frente)

Q: Siento mucha vergüenza contigo San ire por pastel (llendose pero San le toma el brazo)

San: Quinn… eres una hermosa chica, hermosa mujer y tienes unos ojos (acariciándole la mejilla) tienes un gran corazón solo estas confundida y no debes sentir vergüenza (abrazándola) ahora vamos por ese pastel que de seguro te quedo delicioso (sonriendo)

Q: Gracias San… (sonriéndole a San)

Comieron el pastel mientras veian distintos programas hasta que se decidieron por una película

Q: San cuando piensas pedirle matrimonio a Brittany?

S: Aun no compro el anillo (puchero) pero pronto

Q: San.. siento preguntarte esto pero haz notado que brittany habla mucho con Dave?

S: Si lo se.. pero me ama lo se seria incapaz de engañarme lo se

Q: San y si pasa eso? Si te engaña?

S: Me moriría (triste)

Q: San porque no lo piensas son muy jóvenes

S: Quinnie ya lo hablamos (bufo)

Después de charlar toda la tarde ambas salieron a dar un paseo

San: Quinn no quiero entrometerme pero haz tenido muchas novias o novios?

Q: La verdad que no muchas solo chicas que quieren experimentar y un par de novios no lindas experiencias

San: Pero alguno debe haber marcado tu corazón o no?

Q: Pues si! una chica se llama Marley pero es menor que yo fue muy dulce (sonriendo)

San: Y que paso porque no están juntas? (invitándola a sentar en una banca de un parque)

Q: Me tenia que venir y nunca he creido en las relaciones a distancias (alzando a los hombros)

San: Quinn pero la amabas? (curiosa)

Q: No, creo que ahora que estoy lejos no la extraño ni le he escrito quizás no era tanto el amor que nos teníamos

San: Mira ahí hay un puesto de helado quieres uno? (quinn asiente) vamos (comenzaron a caminar)

Q: Me está llamando mi padre me compras mi helado San yo te espero aquí (san asiente y quinn atendio)

Mientras Quinn atendia Santana no dejaba de mirarla a lo lejos cuando vio que un chico muy guapo se acerco a ella y no dejaba a la rubia tranquila a pesar que Quinn le hacia gestos de que la dejara asi que la latina se salio de la fila y fue sacando a su Snixx en el camino

San: Hey tu! Deja tranquila a mi rubia ( poniéndose en frente de ella)

X: Solo quería invitarla a salir

San: Ella no quiere estar contigo asi que aléjate (empujándolo)

X: Ah ya veo son unas lesbianas pero les hace falta un buen hombre (parándose)

Finn: Hey tu no crees que es bastante de poco hombre humillarse de esa forma las chicas no quieren salir contigo asi que aléjate ( el chico al ver a Finn se fue corriendo) todo bien chicas?

Q: Si, estúpidos hay en cualquier lugar

San: Si gracias Finn y Rachel?

Finn: Ese chico venia en una bicicleta y rachel le fue a ponchar las ruedas (riendo)

San: Son increíbles (riendo)

Finn: Sabes que eres mi latina favorita (abrazando a Santana) bueno que tal si vamos por una pizza o tenían planes?

Q: Santana iba por helados pero paso lo de este estúpido asi que creo que mejor vamos por la pizza con los chicos te parece San?

San: Claro vamos (caminando junto a Finn)

Finn: Ahí esta mi chica con su cara de traviesa (riéndose los 3) amor las chicas están bien y que tal como quedo la bicicleta? (tomando la mano de rachel)

Rach: Le ponche las ruedas ( riéndose) como están chicas (besándole la mejila a cada una) se puso muy idiota el tipo?

San: Finn llego justo a tiempo antes de que salga Snixx

Q: Pero esta todo bien no nos acordemos de eso pasémosla bien (tomando la mano de San y esta sonríe)

Finn: Vamos por la Pizza ( encaminándose) Mañana harás tu audición Quinn?

Q: Si tenemos todo listo (sonriendo)

Finn: Puedo ser tu baterista si quieres Quinn

Rach: Puedo hacer el coro si quieren

Q: Gracias chicos pero no es necesario pero muchas gracias (ambos sonríen)

San: Pero yo si los necesitare chicos (ambos la miran) pero luego lo hablamos (Rachel miro a Quinn pero esta agacho su cabeza)

Finn: ¿Este parece bueno entremos? (todas asienten)

Rach: Sentemonos por alla ( se sientan y les llevan las cartas)

Los chicos pidieron y se dispusieron a conversar

Finn: Para que nos necesitas San?

San: Bueno chicos (en eso llega la pizza) quería que me ayudaran en una misión ultra secreta

Rach: Que pasa?

San: Quiero pedirle matrimonio a Brittany (rachel y finn casi escupen la pizza se quedan viendo)

Rach: No puedes casarte Santana

Finn: Claro que no puede casarse

Rach: Que rayos tienes en la cabeza no puedes casarte (furiosa y quinn se sorprendio de esa reacción)

San: Pero porque que pasa? No quieren ayudarme esta bien no los obligare

Q: Santana eres muy joven

San: No discutiré esto de nuevo mejor sigamos comiendo

Finchel no disimulaban su incomodidad y no dejaban de hablarle a Santana que era una mala idea

Finn: Bueno con Rachel iremos a ver una obra por televisión quieren que las acompañemos a su casas?

San: No se preocupen nosotras iremos por un helado y nos iremos (despidiéndose de los chicos)

Rach: Que lleguen bien chicas (las chicas se van) estamos jodidos ellas no pueden casarse Finn

Finn: Claro que no algo hay que hacer (viendo como se iban las chicas)

Despues de terminar su dia Santana invito a Quinn a quedarse y esta fue a su casa en búsqueda de un pijama y volvió

San: Mañana es el gran dia Quinn (sonriendo)

Q: Estoy muy nerviosa (san le tomo su mano)

San: Tranquila todo saldrá bien (besándole la mano)

Quinn: Buenas noches San

San: Buenas noches Quinn (le beso su mejilla)

Ambas se fueron juntas en la mañana después Quinn perdió a Santana por un lapso y se vieron hasta Glee Club

Mrs Schue: Bueno comencemos con nuestras chicas Santana y Quinn con Noah

Noah: Estoy listo (con su guitarra)

San: Permiso Rod (situándose en el piano bajo la sorpresa de sus compañeros) tu puedes Q

Q: Bueno esta canción se llama Hold On

 ** _Loving and fighting_**

 ** _Accusing, uniting_**

 ** _I can't imagine a world with you gone_**

 ** _The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of_**

 ** _I'd be so lost if you left me alone_**

 ** _You locked yourself in the bathroom_**

 ** _Lying on the floor when I break through_**

 ** _I pull you in to feel your heartbeat_**

 ** _Can you hear me screaming "please don't leave me"_**

 ** _Hold on, I still want you_**

 ** _Come back, I still need you_**

 ** _Let me take your hand, I'll make it right_**

 ** _I swear to love you all my life_**

 ** _Hold on, I still need you_**

 ** _A long endless highway, you're silent beside me_**

 ** _Drivin' a nightmare I can't escape from_**

 ** _Helplessly praying, the light isn't fadin'_**

 ** _Hiding in the shock and the chill in my bones_**

 ** _They took you away on a table_**

 ** _I pace back and forth as you lay still_**

 ** _I pull you in to feel your heartbeat_**

 ** _Can you hear me screaming, "please don't leave me"_**

 ** _Hold on, I still want you_**

 ** _Come back, I still need you_**

 ** _Let me take your hand, I'll make it right_**

 ** _I swear to love you all my life_**

 ** _Hold on, I still need you_**

 ** _I don't wanna let go_**

 ** _I know I'm not that strong_**

 ** _I just wanna hear you_**

 ** _Saying baby, let's go home_**

 ** _Let's go home_**

 ** _Yeah, I just wanna take you home_**

 ** _Hold on, I still want you_**

 ** _Come back, I still need you_**

Mrs Schue: Increible merecen un gran aplauso (todos aplauden)

Rach: Cantas muy lindo Quinn (abrazándola)

Mercedes: Tenemos que hacer un dueto (abrazándola)

Tina: Increible todo

Finn: Gran trabajo chicos (dándole la mano a Puck y abrazando a Santana)

Mrs Schue: Bueno chicos tomen asiento que Santana quiere deleitarnos (sonriendo)

San: Bueno Brittany esta canción es para ti (Brittany le sonrio)

 ** _It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do_**

 ** _Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_**

 ** _Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice_**

 ** _Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_**

 ** _Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard_**

 ** _We can go_**

 ** _No one will know_**

 ** _Oh c'mon girl_**

 ** _Who cares if we're trashed_**

 ** _Got a pocket full of cash we can blow_**

 ** _Shots of Patron_**

 ** _And it's on girl_**

 ** _Don't say no no no no no_**

 ** _Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_**

 ** _And we'll go go go go go_**

 ** _If you're ready, like I'm ready_**

 ** _'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do_**

 ** _Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_**

 ** _Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice_**

 ** _Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_**

 ** _Oh_**

 ** _I'll go get a ring_**

 ** _Let the choir bell sing like ooh_**

 ** _So what you wanna do_**

 ** _Lets just run girl_**

 ** _If we wake up and you want to break up_**

 ** _That's cool_**

 ** _No I won't blame you_**

 ** _It was fun girl_**

 ** _Don't say no no no no no_**

 ** _Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_**

 ** _And we'll go go go go go_**

 ** _If you're ready, like I'm ready_**

 ** _'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do_**

 ** _Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_**

 ** _Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice_**

 ** _Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_**

 ** _Just say I do_**

 ** _Tell me right now baby_**

 ** _Tell me right now baby, baby_**

 ** _Just say I do_**

 ** _Tell me right now baby_**

 ** _Tell me right now baby, baby_**

 ** _Oh_**

 ** _It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do_**

 ** _Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_**

 ** _Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice_**

 ** _Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_**

San: Brittany te amo y quiero compartir mi vida contigo quieres casarte conmigo? (arrodillándose en frente de Brittany)

Mer: Queee (parándose pero fue interceptada por rachel)

Rach: Calmate todo esta bajo control o eso creo

Britt: No puedo decir que no (en eso entra Dave)

Dave: No puedes casarte Santana porque con Brittany estoy saliendo hace casi un año

San: Que dijiste estúpido? (cerrando la caja)

Dave: No puedes casarte con alguien que te ha engañado siempre lo siento Brittany pero ella no merece eso ni se ha merecido lo que hemos hecho

Britt: Santana yo… ( slaps) no quería hacerte sufrir te iba decir esto pero no había tenido tiempo y…

Dave: Todos tus amigos me advirtieron lo siento San pero Brittany dijo que terminaría y no lo hizo jamas

San: Ustedes sabían? (todos asintieron) Quinn?

Q: Yo no sabia San de lo contrario te lo hubiera dicho

Sam: Quize decirlo pero no quería hacerte sufrir Santana de hecho nadie quería que eso pase (acercándose) ustedes aléjense de ella ya le han hecho mucho daño (santana comenzó a llorar y Sam la abrazo)

Rach: Ya escucharon lárguense de aquí (sacándolos a empujones de ahí)

Mrs Schue: Hija se que en estos momentos solo hay dolor en tu corazón pero tus amigos no actuaron de mala forma estoy seguro que lo hicieron por tu bien ven aquí (abrazándola) ha terminado la clase nos vemos mañana ayuden a San en estos momentos

Q: Vamos San (seguidas de las chicas) quieren un vaso de agua? Un pastel? O vamos al campo de futbol necesitas aire vamos (San no decía nada)

San: Que tengo de malo (llorando) no me quizo Brittany, no lo hizo mi abuela que pasa conmigo?

Rach: Te tienes a ti nos tienes a nosotras (tomando su mano)

Mercedes: Santana eres una gran mujer no mereces llorar por una persona como ella

Tina: Te traeré algo estas muy palida (llendose corriendo)

Q: Nos tienes aquí a las personas que te queremos y amamos no vamos a dejarte sola (besando su mano)

Santana se quería morir lo único que quería es salir de esa pesadilla asi que fue a su casa no quizo seguir en el instituto cuando llego lloro y lloro sin consuelo hasta que sintió que la puerta se entreabrió

Britt: Santana…

San: Porque lo hiciste? Yo te amo

Britt: San vine aquí porque vengo a pedirte perdón se que lo hize mal

San: Esta mal? Esta pésimo no quiero volver a verte en mi vida

Britt: San yo lo siento…

San: Lo sientes? Lo sientes? Te amaba! Confiaba en ti

Britt: Perdoname intentémoslo nuevamente prometo hacerlo bien

San: No brittany ve con Dave yo no voy hacer tu otra opción

Britt: No Santana yo no voy a perderte no lo acepto (intentándola besar)

San: Sueltame (intentando safarse pero brittany seguía y en eso entraron las chicas)

Q: Alejate de Santana (botando a Brittany) que no estas conforme con ponerle el cuerno quieres abusar de ella?

Rach: Largate antes que te saque a patadas (brittany salio corriendo)

* * *

 ** _Termine los examanes asi que me tendran mas tiempo aqui espero hayan mas review_**

 _ **Espero les guste**_

 _ **Cariños!**_


	6. Siguiendo mi vida

Pov Santana

 _ **" No escuchaba nada no procesaba lo que me había pasado como la mujer que mas amaba en la vida que incluso llegue amar mas que mi madre me podía destruir de esa forma, solo en un dia me había sacado el alma me arranco el corazón lo pisoteo e hizo con el festin y mis sentimientos los destruyo. Veia que aun estaban las chicas ahí todas Rachel no se en que minuto cocino y me había hecho una sopa de pollo, Tina y Mercedes fueron a comprarme helado y Quinn estaba abrazándome acariciándome el cabello yo seguía sin decir nada que podía decir la mujer que mas amaba me puso el cuerno no solo una vez, un año completo y con un hombre porque si me dejo de querer no me lo dijo porque simplemente no fue sincera yo seguía pensando veía como las chicas hacían distintas cosas para subirme el animo pero no podía ni siquiera estaba concentrada estaba hundida en mis pensamientos no me salían ni lagrimas ya había llorado todo Rachel me hizo salir de mis pensamientos cuando llevo la sopa**_ "

Rach: Vamos San tienes que comer (acercándose)

San: No gracias Rachel no te debiste haber molestado es mas chicas es tarde pueden irse yo estare bien

Mer: Estas loca no te dejaremos aquí sola puede venir la estúpida de Brittany de nuevo y quizás que te hace

Tina: Si Santana nos quedaremos aquí a dormir ya avisamos a nuestras casas

Quinn: Es lo mejor Santana además ya mañana será un nuevo dia ahora a comer que lo necesitas

San: Tienes razón solo comeré si todas comen para no sentirme tan fatal

Rach: Tranquila hize mucha sopa asi que alcanza para todas (sonriendo)

Rachel comenzó a servir y Tina llevaba los platos a la mesa después se sentaron con las chicas

San: Wow Rachel te quedo exquisito cocinas muy bien (rachel sonrio)

Rach: Se me da muy bien las artes culinarias (riendo)

San: Chicas porque no me dijeron lo de Brittany (todas se miraron unas a otras)

Tina: Por miedo.. San eres la mas temida de todo el instituto y estabas tan enamorada que no ibas a creer en nosotras

Mer: Muchas veces hablamos con Brittany ella nos prometia siempre que lo iba a dejar que te amaba mucho y siempre volvia con Dave

Rach: Santana mira se que es difícil pero eres una mujer fuerte y nos tienes aquí contigo te queremos, te apreciamos, te admiramos y no te dejaremos sola somos tus amigas (san la miro) somos una familia cada una con distintas personalidades ahora se nos unio Quinn que se muy buena persona tenemos una familia quizás no perfecta porque peleamos a diario pero al final del dia haríamos lo que fuera por la una a la otra

San: Vaya… tienes mucha razón Rachel prometo que hoy llorare todo lo que tenga que llorar pero mañana sere la Santana Lopez que todos temen

Mer: Santana sabes que mañana será un dia difícil ?

San: Lo se pero puedo hacerlo se que puedo

Quinn: Prometo estar siempre para ti Santana (tomando su mano)

La noche de Santana fue tranquila las chicas se quedaron con ella y su despertar fue un caos todas las chicas discutiendo por los baños fue lo que le despertó

San: Dios mio hay 3 baños en esta casa y están discutiendo (moviéndose provocando que se despertara Quinn) lo siento Q pero estas cotorras me despertaron

Quinn: Que ocurre? (bostezando)

San: Estan discutiendo por la duchas

Quinn: No creen que Santana debería ducharse primero digo es su casa (levantándose)

Mer: Prefiero que lo haga Rachel porque se demora muchísimo y Santana es muy rápida

Tina: Mercedes lo que dice Quinn es verdad (Bufo) Santana tu hazlo primero

Después de desayunar se fueron rumbo al instituto al llegar ahí vieron que todos las veian era obvio es chisme ya había corrido por todo el instituto Santana no se mostro triste todo lo contrario saco su snixx para cualquiera que se quisiera burlar

Quinn: San ire a buscar unos libros y nos vamos a clases me quieres acompañar o me esperas?

San: Ve tranquila yo te espero aquí (sonriendo)

Santana estaba revisando sus redes sociales cuando alguien le va a tapar los ojos esta inmediatamente dedujo que era Quinn y sonrio ante el acto

San: Quinnie pero que intanfil eres (riendo) anda vamos rubia linda llegaremos tarde

Britt: Rubia linda? (al escuchar esa voz Santana se safo inmediatamente y se giro) San?

San: Te dije que no quería verte nunca mas en mi vida (controlando su ira)

Britt: Solo quería pedirte perdón por lo de ayer lo siento solo que tenia miedo a perderte por favor San dame una oportunidad prometo no hacer ninguna estupidez

San: Y dave? (brittany bajo la mirada) claro olvidaba que lo querías a el también cierto… mira brittany te aconsejo que no vuelvas hablarme ni de plan amistoso por lo mejor en lo que queda de este año es mi ultimo año y quiero pasarlo bien con mis amigos… mi familia

Britt: Es por ella.. (viendo que Quinn se acercaba) te gusta ella ? Santana nadie te amara como yo, nadie te aceptara como yo lo hize acaso crees que Quinn querra salir contigo cuando se entere de tu paquete (mirando la entrepierna de San) piénsalo Santana (yéndose)

Quinn: Todo bien ? (San asintió) Vamonos (sonriéndole y tomando su mano)

San: Quinn en la hora de almuerzo necesito hablar contigo espero que a solas

Quinn: Claro (sonriendo y abrazando a San)

Su mañana transcurrió normal Quinn no dejaba sola a Santana y eso a San le pareció muy tierno con el transcurso de las horas sonó el timbre para ir a almorzar y las chicas fueron a encontrarse con sus amigos

Finn: Que tal chicas (con su sonrisa característica y abrazando fraternalmente a San y a Quinn) han visto a mi novia hermosa?

San: Ya no estas con Rachel? (mirándolo)

Finn: Claro que si! Por que preguntas?

San: acabas de decir que si vimos a tu hermosa novia (riendo)

Quinn: Santana (rodando los ojos) no Finn no la hemos visto debe estar en los casilleros

Finn: Bueno vamos al comedor de seguro Rachel se nos unira alla (llevando del brazo a San y Quinn)

Quinn: Quien es esa chica? (los chicos giraron)

Finn: Es Sugar al parecer es nueva podríamos invitarla a almorzar con nosotros les parece? (san no dijo nada pero quinn asintió)

Quinn: yo la invitare (yendo hacia ella)

Finn: Ocurre algo te noto algo enojada San (aguantándose la risa)

San: Porque me enojaría porque esa rubia nalgona fue con esa que se ve es una infantil (rodando los ojos)

Finn: San te gusta Quinn?

San: Que claro que no (nerviosa)

Finn: Mira San tu sabes yo estaba de novio con alguien mas cuando conoci a Rachel la vi y sentí algo indescriptible fue ahí cuando dije ella es la indicada

San: Pero Brittany..

Finn: Brittany ya escogio esta Quinn (mirándola) y se nota que tu le gustas porque no lo intentas

San: Mmm.. no lo se (en eso llega Quinn con Sugar) Que tal? Sugar cierto?

Sugar: Asi es Bombom Latino (guiñándole el ojo) te ves muy sexy con ese traje (San abrió los ojos no supo que decir)

Finn: Vaya han dejado sin palabras a Santana Lopez no lo puedo creer (mirando de reojo a una molesta Quinn)

Sugar: Preferiría dejarte sin aliento (acercándose)

Quinn: Mmm Sugar quiere almorzar con nosotros si o no? (arqueando la ceja) no molestes a mi latina

Finn: Uyy te están celando Santana y a quien escoges San a Quinn o Sugar? (burlándose)

San: Ya vámonos idiota los chicos están alla y Rachel viene con una sonrisa como si hubiese hecho algo malo (confundida) ya vamos (tomando la mano de Quinn y esta le sonrio a Sugar)

Sam: Mi latina (abrazando fraternalmente a Santana) siéntate aquí (San le sonrio)

Mike: Pero que te hiciste hoy San te ves guapísima ( san sonrio)

Artie: Algo tiene ese traje cierto Kurt porque tiene algo distinto ?

Kurt: Definitivamente ese es tu color Santana

San: No hace falta chicos enserio hoy estoy bien y gracias por quererme hacer sentir mejor (sonriendo)

Puck: San ya le di la paliza de su vida a Dave y le ponche las ruedas de su auto (sonriendo)

Rach: Y yo le ponche sus ruedas a las de Brittany (dándole los 5 a Puck) hacemos un gran equipo con Noah (riendo)

San: Pues me enorgullecen tuvieron que haberme dicho les hubiese ayudado (riéndose) pero ya encargue que les hagan algunas cosas (sonriendo)

En eso entra Brittany con Dave y llegan las porristas y les tiran Slushies y Santana comienza a reírse los chicos sabían que algo asi pasaría la venganza de Santana no se haría esperar

Quinn: San eso me parecio cruel

San: No rubia y eso no es nada

Sugar llego con su almuerzo y los chicos la saludaron animosamente y la acogieron muy bien

San: Vaya no pensaba que iba a existir alguien que hable mas que Rachel (alzando los hombros)

Rach: Que mala eres (rodando los ojos)

Sugar: Querida tu no sabes lo que además puedo hacer con mi boca (susurrándole al oído y Quinn la miraba furiosa) tienes algo que hacer hoy podríamos salir (acariciándole su pierna a Santana)

Quinn: Si saldrá conmigo Santana vamos al campo de futbol tenemos que conversar algo (llevándose a Santana provocando la risa de Finn y las chicas)

Sam: Que ocurre?

Finn: Nada aun nada pero en un tiempo mas creo que si (sonriendo)

Las chicas llegaron al campo y santana se tendio e invito a Quinn hacer lo mismo

Quinn: Que querías decirme Santana?

San: Quinn yo… (bajando su mirada) bueno tu sabes que mi Abuela no me soporta por que me gustan las chicas cierto (Quinn asiente) Pues.. no solo por eso no me quiere

Quinn: San no es necesario que me cuentes si no quieres (tomando su mano)

San: Tengo que hacerlo.. cuando era pequeña los médicos le dijeron a mi madre que yo venia con algo extraño en mi cuerpo y pues mi madre no le dio importancia después cuando naci se dieron cuenta que yo venia con órganos masculinos en breves palabras Quinn tengo un pene y mi abuela quería que me opere pero yo no quize me había acostumbrado a mi cuerpo asi tal cual y ella no soporto la vergüenza siempre pensé que nadie me querria porque bueno soy un fenómeno hasta que bueno cierta rubia parecio no importarle y bueno el sexo fue placentero si crees que soy un fenómeno no me sentiré mal si dejas de hablarme

Quinn: Tu me gustas tal cual como eres Santana (dándole un beso en los labios que fue correspondido por San) mmm… rico

San: Quinn no quiero que pienses que soy de las que un clavo saca a otro clavo enserio me pareces una gran chica pero mi ruptura es reciente todo a su tiempo (tomando su mano)

Quinn: Te entiendo… fue una relación larga asi que te entiendo San (picoteando su labios)

San: Hoy definitivamente se ven hermosos tus ojos (mirándola de cerca)

Quinn: San puedo invitarte a una cita? (sonrojándose)

San: Mmm Quinn…

Quinn: Esta bien todo a su tiempo (rodando a los ojos)

San: No he dicho que no (sonriendo) pero la otra semana tenemos muchos exámenes esta semana

Quinn: Tienes razón (acurrucándose y san la abrazo)

Se quedaron dormidas después se fueron a sus clases y San tenia natación asi que Quinn la acompaño

Quinn: Haces mucho deporte San entre atletismo y esto con razón tienes un cuerpazo

San: Pues… tu si que tienes un cuerpazo

Quinn: Lo crees pues no soy muy buena para cuidarme con mi alimentación asi que siempre he sido gordita de hecho no me encuentro hermosa siempre he tenido problemas con mi amor propio

San: Escuchame eres hermosa (mirándola) muy sexy extremadamente sexy (sonriendo)

Quinn: Si tu lo dices (bufo)

San: Ire a cambiarme esperame aquí (se fue rápidamente y Quinn fue a sentar reviso sus redes sociales cuando ve aproximarse a Santana con un traje de baño muy ajustado dejando entre ver que era muy bien dotada )

Quinn: Woow

San: Acercate solo hare 30 minutos después nos vamos ( San fue con su entrenadora y comenzó a nadar)

Pov Quinn

 ** _" Desde que la vi tirarse el chapuzon no podía dejar de mirar cada movimiento que hacia definitivamente Santana me gustaba mas de lo que yo pensaba y esta era mi oportunidad no estaba Brittany estoy yo y tengo que ser su novia"_**

San: Q? Quinnie ? Tierra llamando a Quinn jaja

Quinn: Lo siento estaba pensando algo (incorporándose) estas lista?

San: Si vámonos acompañame a cambiarme de ropa ( Quinn se sonrojo)

San comenzó a vestirse y Quinn no dejaba de verla después de terminar tomo su bolso

San: Listo (tomando la mano de Quinn y encaminándose a la salida)

Quinn: Quieres pasar a cenar a algún lado o pedir una pizza para estudiar?

San: Mmm no yo hoy te cocinare a ti (sonriendo)

Ya habían pasado 2 meses y Santana ya había dejado atrás a Brittany salía con Quinn y se divertia mucho se sentía querida y a la vez protegida por Quinn los chicos querían mucho a Quinn ella ya era del grupo aveces salían en grupo definitivamente se habían vuelto muy unidos

Quinn: Hey boca de trucha atrapa esto (lanzándole un balón)

Sam: Definitivamente Santana te esta enseñando muchas cosas (rodando los ojos)

Quinn: Ay creo que escuche caer algo (sam la miro confundida) tus lagrimas (riendo)

Sam: Ok eso te salio bueno (lanzándole el balón de vuelta) y que tal el romance?

Quinn: Viviendo el momento tu sabes aun nada formal (lanzándole el balón)

Sam: Hacen una linda pareja nunca había visto a Santana tan contenta (sonrio) le haz traido un nuevo tipo de felicidad a su vida no solo de amor si no también compartir derrepente la vez con las chicas como nunca las había visto conversando definitivamente es algo sano lo que tienen

Quinn: Pues.. Santana es alguien especial para mi la quiero mucho y me hace muy feliz (sonriendo) además somos vecinas asi que no sufrimos por la distancia (riendo)

Sam: Te vez un futuro con Santana?

Quinn: Claro que si

Sam: Eres muy tierna anda vamos con los chicos (dándole el balón a Quinn)

Quinn: Gracias es lo que provoca esa latina en mi (sonriendo)

Sam: Hey chicos Quinn ya me esta poniendo apodos (riendo)

San: Es inetivable con esos tremendos labios de salamandra que tienes (riendo y picoteando los labios de Quinn)

Quinn: Eres hablador Boca de trucha (aventándole el balón)

San: Cuanta violencia en estas mujeres (haciéndose el ofendido)

Finn: Ahora si que estamos jodidos dos contra nosotros (riendo)

Merc: Y bueno chicas cuando harán esto formal (arqueando las cejas) digo no es de metiche pero podrían no se hacer Quinntana real (riendo)

Rach: Yo creo mercedes que las chicas deben ver cuando hacer eso real (mirándola de reojo)

Tina: Me encantan juntas se ven tan tiernas

Quinn: Todo a su tiempo (sonriendo)

San: Pues…. Tienen razón hacemos una linda pareja pero todo a su tiempo no hay prisa

Kurt: Eso lo hacen para experimentar con otras personas? O porque tienen miedo a lo que pueda pasar? (ganándose una mirada de todas) Que pasa tengo derecho a saber si Santana no hara sufrir a mi prima no quiero que ella solo un juego y después vuelva con Brittany te he visto Santana

Quinn: Quee? (mirando a Santana) después de lo que te hizo (mirándola fijamente)

Kurt: Pues te he visto y no una si no dos veces que buscas Santana?

Quinn: Me voy ( con lagrimas en los ojos)

San: Que pasa Kurt solo fui amable con Brittany porque me pidió ayuda para hacer de cuerpo de baile para su audición en NYADA como bailarina de hecho Tina también ayudara y Rachel cantara lo hize porque la mayoría necesitara de nosotros para las audiciones solo fui amable y no,yo quiero a tu prima quiero hacer todo bien con ella y ahora si ella se enoja conmigo por tu culpa las veras conmigo (corriendo detrás de Quinn)

Rach: Kurt que ocurre porque estas asi hay problemas con Blaine?

Kurt: No, tengo miedo por mi prima esta muy entusiasmada pero Santana ni luces de querer algo serio

Finn: Kurt todo es reciente dejala vivir un poco su duelo y a la vez conocerse con Quinn no hay prisa con formalizar nada

Rach: Seguro que es solo eso?

Kurt: Si chicas es que soy un poco sobreprotector con Quinn ella ha tenido malas experiencias y no quiero verla sufrir

Mer: Tranquilo esas chicas terminaran casadas tienen una química hermosa no te preocupes

Santana busco a Quinn y la vio hablando con Brittany se veía muy molesta decidio intervenir

San: Vamos Q conversemos

Quinn: No te acerques a Santana (mirando a Brittany)

Britt: Yo solo quería que me ayude en una coreografia yo se que las cague y que Santana esta contigo ahora yo se perder Quinn

Quinn: Pues eso espero ( caminando dejando a Santana ahí y brittany le hizo un gesto que fuera con ella) no santana no quiero hablar contigo ahora

San: Hey.. yo estoy contigo si quieres no le ayudo solo me interesas tu nadie mas te lo prometo

Quinn: Estas segura? Porque si no vas hacer capaz de quererme o siempre estará ella en tu mente lo nuestro será imposible Santana

San: Ven aquí (besándola con pasión) estas en mi mente y ahora en mi corazón (volviéndola a besar)

Quinn: Mmm no me quedo del todo claro (besándola de nuevo)

San: Ya vamos mira que hoy te llevare a un lugar muy especial (tomando su mano)

Santana condujo hasta un restaurant muy fino se adentraron y se sentaron en una mesa muy bien adornada la cena fue normal conversaron y derrepente se corto la luz en el restaurant hasta que se enfoco el escenario y ahí estaba Santana con una Guitarra

San: Hola soy Santana Lopez y ahí esta esa rubia hermosa que se llama Quinn y bueno Q no soy muy buena para las palabras, soy un poco torpe aveces digo cosas horribles y me cuesta ayudar y dejar ser ayudada pero tu haz traido a mi un nuevo tipo de felicidad a mi vida y esta canción es para ti (sonriéndole)

Aquí estoy yo para hacerte

Reír una vez más

Confía en mí, deja tus miedos atrás

Y ya verás

Aquí estoy yo con un beso

Quemándome los labios

Es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar

Déjame entrar

Le pido al sol

Que una estrella azul

Viaje hasta a ti y te enamore en su luz

Aquí estoy yo

Abriéndote mi corazón

Llenando tu falta de amor

Cerrándole el paso al dolor

No temas yo te cuidaré, solo acéptame

Aquí estoy para darte

Mi fuerza y mi aliento

Y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad

Serán de verdad

Quiero ser yo el que despierte en ti

Un nuevo sentimiento

Y te enseñe a creer

A entregarte otra vez sin medir, los abrazos que des

Le pido a Dios

Un toque de inspiración

Para decir lo que tú esperas oír de mí

Aquí estoy yo

Abriéndote mi corazón

Llenando tu falta de amor

Cerrándole el paso al dolor

No temas yo te cuidaré, solo acéptame

Dame tus alas

Las voy a curar

Y de mi mano

Te invito a volar

Aquí estoy yo (Aquí estoy yo)

Abriéndote mi corazón (Ay, mi corazón)

Llenando tu falta de amor (Tu falta de amor)

Cerrándole el paso al dolor (Cerrándole el paso al dolor)

No temas yo te cuidaré (Te cuidaré)

Siempre te amaré

San: Quinn Fabray estas en mi mente y en mi corazón quiero que además me hagas el honor de ser mi novia aceptarías (caminando hacia ella) puedes pensarlo si quieres que no soy una gran chica quizás no sea dulce como ex pero.. (fue interrumpida por un beso)

Quinn: Eres perfecta ( besándola) y si quiero ser tu novia (dándole un tierno un abrazo y todas las personas aplaudieron)

San: Te Quiero Q (abrazándola mas fuerte)

Su cena fue normal después fueron a dar un paseo y Santana tenia otra sorpresa la llevo a una linda cabaña una vez que entraron Quinn se tiro como una niña a la cama

San: Mmm que deliciosa cama (colocándose al lado de Quinn)

Quinn: San como era Brittany en la cama? (san casi se atora) digo obviamente tuvieron sexo

San: Mmm… no deberíamos recordar a gente del pasado vivamos nuestro presente

Quinn: Santana es que yo quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio

San: Mmm tranquila puedo esperar

Quinn: Hubieses visto tu cara de frustración sexual (riéndose)

San: Eres muy mala

Comenzaron los besos Santana se desnudo dejando entre ver su amigo cosa que sorprendio a Quinn siguió besando a Quinn le desabrocho su blusa comenzó a besarla de nuevo y metio su mano por debajo de ropa y noto lo humeda que estaba comenzó a masajearle el clítoris y Quinn cerro los ojos Santana le termino de sacar la ropa y comenzó a sobar su pene con el clítoris provocando que Quinn cerrara los ojos de deseo y San volvió atacar sus labios de Quinn , San veía que Quinn disfrutaba decidio vacilarla un poco

Quinn: Hazmelo ya San (besándola)

San: Tranquila buscare un condon (saco del cajón y se lo puso)

Comenzo a penetrar a Quinn con suaves movimientos mientras la besaba después de un rato comenzó a hacer movimientos mas rapidos y Quinn estaba abrazada de Santana

Quinn: Hazlo mas rápido mi amor (lamiéndole el cuello de Santana) mmm… dios (santana incremento sus movimientos)

San: Aahh mmm te gusta asi mi amor (en un movimiento rápido San dejo arriba a Quinn y agarro el trasero de Quinn) haz lo tuyo amor (comenzando con su movimientos mientras Quinn se movia también)

Quinn: Estoy casi dios (santana volvió a dejarla abajo y comenzó a penetarla de nuevo) mmm san

San: Mmm

Ambas: Ahhh

Quinn: Uff eso estuvo (agitada)

San: Perfecto (corriendo al baño a sacarse el condon)

Quinn: El mejor sexo que he tenido (bebiendo agua)

San: Riquisimo (besándola)

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer_**

 _ **Espero les guste**_

 _ **Cariños!**_


	7. Visitas inesperadas

**Pov Quinn**

 **"Fui la primera en despertar después de una gran noche con mi nueva novia se siente bien eso (sonriendo) me iba a mover pero pero lo brazos de Santana me tenían rodeada poco a poco me zafe de ellos y me gire para poder verla se veía tan linda"**

Quinn: Eres tan hermosa Santana (acariciando su mejilla)

San: Mmm me ganaste (despertándose) voy a prepararte algo para desayunar (besándola) esperame aquí (se puso una bata y se fue a la cocina)

Santana le preparo unos huevos y tocino con unos jugos de naranja busco una bandeja y acomodo las cosas y se la llevo a la cama a Quinn quien cuando vio las cosas no pudo evitar sonreir

San: Desayuno para la novia mas bella (colocándole a Quinn ) espero te guste amor (besándole la mejilla)

Quinn: Enserio es asi como serán nuestros días (tomando jugo) porque haras que después no quiera dejarte San

San: Esa es la idea (picoteando sus labios) pondré en Facebook que tenemos una relación los chicos se pondrán muy felices (buscando su teléfono)

Quinn: San sabes me encanta el tocino (comiéndolo y san sonrio) esta todo rico

San: Como tu (besándola saco la bandeja y comenzó a besar a Quinn) antes que nos vayamos podríamos (alzando una ceja)

Quinn: Mmm es una gran idea (comenzaron a besarse tuvieron una gran ronda de sexo se ducharon y se fueron)

Santana condujo hasta su casa y fue a dejar a Quinn a su casa

Quinn: Fue algo sensacional San gracias por todo (besándola)

San: Vistete rápido para que podamos irnos al instituto tu primo debe estar que se lo lleva al diablo (riéndose) y Berry con mercedes saltando en una pata (riéndose mas) nos vemos paso por ti (besándola)

Quinn: No me demoro nada (entrando y san la miro al rato se fue)

Quinn iba entrando sigilosamente se imagino que su madre podría estar ahí y se iba a enojar con ella

Judy: Lucy Quinn Fabray estas son horas de llegar! (mirándola furiosa) Quinn que pasa? Te paso algo? (acercándose) con quien te quedaste a dormir estas saliendo con alguien?

Quinn: Lo siento Mama (nerviosa) no se volverá a repetir

Judy: Para que tienes ese teléfono si no contestas (rodando los ojos)

Quinn: Se me descargo perdón (bajando la mirada)

Judy: No me respondiste estas saliendo con alguien?

Quinn: Si mama estoy saliendo con una chica (sonriendo) y pues ayer me pidió ser su novia (sonriendo)

Judy: Me alegro hija pero me avisas donde estas siempre no ves que me preocupo mucho por ti y ahora quien es la afortunada?

Quinn: Es santana mama

Judy: Santana la vecina?

Quinn: Si mama (sonriendo) me ire a cambiar porque pasara por mi para irnos al instituto

Judy: Estaras castigada este fin de semana hija pero cuando puedas invitala a cenar tu padre estará contento (sonriendo)

Quinn: Bueno mama (subiendo a su habitación)

Despues de vestirse Quinn bajo y se despidió no sin antes regañarla nuevamente después se fijo y santana ya la estaba esperando

San: Te regañaron amor?

Quinn: Algo pero vas a tener que conocer a mis padres (santana se ruborizo) bueno si quieres

San: Es muy pronto no crees Quinn recién estamos empezando en un tiempo mas prometo venir a conocerlos (besando su mano)

Quinn: Claro no hay problema (un poco triste y San lo noto)

San: Es muy importante para ti que los conozca? (quinn asintió) entonces los conocere (sonriendo y quinn la abrazo) no quiero que creas que eres un juego yo enserio me siento muy bien contigo (besándola)

Quinn: Me encantas (abrazándola) ahora de prisa (tomando la mano y se fueron rumbo al instituto)

Al llegar al instituto las chicas eran saludadas por todos y escucharon un grito y era Rachel

Rach: Felicidades chicas (abrazándolas) estoy muy contenta por ustedes

San: Gracias Rachel (sonriendo)

Quinn: Haz visto a mi primo Kurt?

Rach: Si estaba en el Glee Club ensayando unas canciones

Quinn: Pues ire a verlo nos vemos luego (picoteando los labios de San y rachel aplaudia)

Rach: Tienes que contarme todo todito (tomando a San del brazo) muy bien como fue quien le pidió aquien?

San: Pues… (san explico todo omitio el sexo pero le conto lo del desayuno ) pues asi fue

Rach: Ahora siento envidia de Quinn (sonriendo) Finn no fue tan romántico (rodando los ojos)

San: Pues siempre ha sido un tonto Finn (riendo) rachel tengo miedo (rachel la miro) mmm.. conocere a los padres de Quinn que tal que no les caigo bien?

Rach: Tranquila todo saldrá bien si no te sientes preparada no lo hagas es malo sentirse presionada hacer algo que no quieres

San: Es que Rachel aun no le he dicho a mis padres que no estoy con brittany

Rach: San… tarde o temprano Quinn querra visitarte y si sabe que tus padres ni siquiera saben que ya no estas con Brittany creeme que no le agradara para nada a Quinn debes decirle a tus padres

San: Mi madre era muy cercana a Brittany la quería como su hija asi que no se tome todo esto

Rach: Debes contarle todo si quieres yo voy de testigo de que casi abusa de ti

San: Eres una gran amiga Rachel (Rachel abrió los ojos muy grandes y le sonrio) pero yo saldré de esto ya si necesito ayuda te buscare (abrazándola)

Rach: San tengo que hacer mi audición de NYADA me apoyarías en los coros?

San: Claro que si! Eso no se pregunta (sonrio) vamos a prepararnos mucho y dejaras a todos con la boca abierta (rachel la abrazo y fue interrumpida por Brittany ) Mm hola Britt

Britt: San vi que estas de novia con Quinn (la abrazo) se que te hize sufrir mucho lo siento pero esa chica Quinn se ve que te quiere mucho asi que estoy feliz por ti me gustaría que con el pasar del tiempo pudiéramos ser amigas es nuestro ultimo año no quiero que quedemos mal

San: Claro además vamos a vernos siempre no podemos llevarnos tan mal pero con el tiempo

Britt: Claro bueno me voy Dave esta esperando nos vemos el Glee Club (yéndose con Dave tomados de la mano)

Rach: Estas bien o quieres que le vaya a partir la cara?

San: Si bueno fue un poco extraño (rachel le tomo el brazo y fueron a incorparse donde los chicos quienes estaban muy contentos por Santana )

Glee Club

 _Kurt: Something has changed within me_

 _Something is not the same_

 _I'm through with playing by the rules_

 _Of someone else's game_

 _Too late for second-guessing_

 _Too late to go back to sleep_

 _It's time to trust my instincts_

 _Close my eyes and leap!_

 _It's time to try_

 _Defying gravity_

 _I think I'll try_

 _Defying gravity_

 _Kiss me goodbye_

 _I am defying gravity_

 _And you wont bring me down!_

 _I'm through accepting limits_

 _'Cause someone says they're so_

 _Some things I cannot change_

 _But till I try, I'll never know!_

 _Too long I've been afraid of_

 _Losing love I guess I've lost_

 _Well, if that's love_

 _It comes at much too high a cost!_

 _I'd sooner buy_

 _Defying gravity_

 _Kiss me goodbye_

 _I'm defying gravity_

 _I think I'll try_

 _Defying gravity_

 _And you wont bring me down!_

 _I'd sooner buy_

 _Defying gravity_

 _Kiss me goodbye_

 _I'm defying gravity_

 _I think I'll try_

 _Defying gravity_

 _And you won't bring me down!_

 _Bring me down!_

 _Oh oh oh!_

Quinn: Vaya (aplaudiendo) magnifico como siempre (abrazandolo)

Kurt: Gracias prima (sonriendo) y como esta la novia de Santana Lopez? (sonriendo)

Quinn: De maravilla (sonriendo)

Kurt: Quinn estoy muy feliz por ambas pero ten cuidado no quiero que sufras ya lo hiciste por Marley le haz contado a Santana porque se vinieron aquí ?

Quinn: Solo le dije que tuve una relación muy linda y que no podía mantenerse a la distancia

Kurt: No le contaste todo lo que te hizo que se metio con una tal Kitty y que pego fotos tuyas por todas partes donde salias desnuda que te hicieron una pagina para burlarte en fin que la Marley nunca fue lo que parecio ?

Quinn: No eso no le dije la verdad que hoy estoy en otra relación y no veo necesario contarlo (alzando los hombros)

Kurt: Quinn debes hacerlo… Santana no terminara contigo pero creeme que si sabe algo no habrá mundo donde te escuendas ella te encontrara mas si supiera que subio un video porno

Quinn: Cierto el video (angustiada) tengo que hablar con Santana

Kurt: Santana se ve muy entusiasmada contigo no dira al contrario le agradara mucho que seas sincera y tu señorita cuéntame todo como fue te llevo al inframundo? Digo es Satanas (ambos rieron)

Despues de conversar Quinn estuvo viendo el ensayo Kurt quería ser cantante y era un buen bailarin asi que no tendría problema en entrar

Quinn: Estoy segura que estarás en NYADA el próximo año

Kurt: Y tu prima?

Quinn: Mmm espero entrar a Yale quiero estudiar artes dramaticas yo no canto tan bien como ustedes (sonriendo)

Kurt: y la fotografía?

Quinn: Bueno también me encanta me gusta todo el arte (sonriendo)

Kurt: Debes ser feliz haciéndolo te brillan los ojos (sonriendo y abrazándola)

Quinn: Te quiero mucho primo (abrazandose)

Todos estaban hablando de sus admisiones que harian y Santana noto que Finn no estaba muy atento parecía perdido asi que se acerco

San: Que ocurre Finn te sientes bien? (sentándose a su lado)

Finn: Mm es que miro a mi alrededor y todos saben que harán y donde iran pero yo estoy perdido no tengo rumbo audicione para NYADA y no quede (triste) asi que ire el ejercito quiero ser como mi padre

San: Rachel sabe eso? Parece muy convencida de que iras a Nueva York ?

Finn: No le he dicho es que no quiero que se preocupe esta por audicionar no quiero estresarla

San: Y el ejercito estas seguro de eso?

Finn: Si bueno por el tiempo después quiero ver que hacer no quiero ser un perdedor de Lima

San: Creo que serias un gran profesor además el señor Schue no estará siempre aquí deberías tomar su lugar (Finn sonrio)

Finn: Vaya yo de profesor ? Crees que lo haría bien?

San: Podriamos venir ayudarte cuando sea necesario (sonriendo) creo que lo harias muy bien

Finn: Pues me haz dado una idea Santana (sonrio) me postulare a Columbus y tu?

San: Quiero ser Cantante asi que NYADA es mi opción de lo contrario Yale

Finn: Pues estoy seguro que quedaras en NYADA (abrazándola) suerte con eso

San: Tu también

Mrs Schue dio de tarea para la siguiente semana canciones de Broadway y serian las audiciones para West Side Story

Rach: Ufff me encanta (aplaudiendo)

Finn: Un musical que genial

San: Yo quiero estar en ese musical (aplaudiendo)

Mer: A mi me gustaría ser la protagonista principal

San: Pues que gane la mejor (sonriendo)

Los días pasaban y las chicas iban muy bien en su relación finalmente Santana converso con sus padres que no estaba con Brittany le conto todo y su padre quedo conforme pero su madre siguió muy intrigada

Maribel: Hija parecias muy enamorada como haz llevado eso?

San: Mama brittany no solo me engaño (suspiro y Maribel se acerco junto a ella) ella quizo abusar de mi si no fuera por las chicas no se que hubiese pasado (Maribel la abrazo)

Mari: Hija mi niña (besándole la frente) hija nunca sospechaste de Brittany?

San: Mama estaba tan ciega de hecho le iba a pedir matrimonio a Brittany y fue cuando supe todo pero sabes mama (Maribel la mira) no estaba tan enamorada estoy con alguien (sonriendo) se llama Quinn y con ella pasa algo muy distinto es como si nos hubiésemos conocido toda la vida me ha hecho feliz y he descubierto un nuevo tipo de felicidad con ella

Mari: Tengo que conocer a esa tal Quinn (sonriendo) porque se ve que te hace muy feliz

San: La conoces mama (ella la mira) es la vecina (sonriendo)

Mari: La chica de ojos verdes pero si ella es hermosa (sonriendo) invitala cuando quieras (abrazándola)

San: Lo prometo (sonriendo)

Quinn por su parte no dejaba de pensar en como le diría todo a Santana asi que decidio invitarla a dar un paseo por Lima

Quinn: San quiero hablar contigo de algo que me atormenta (san la miro preocupada) sentémonos aquí en la arena (ambas se sentaron) Marley no fue dulce siempre conmigo (san la miro) ella me engañaba me manipulo me grabo y subio un video porno mio puso fotos en todas partes mias lo pase muy mal hasta que profesores comenzaron a burlarse de mi y otros a hacerme propuestas indecentes fue ahí cuando le dije a mis padres y decidimos venirmos aquí y cortar toda mi relación que tenia

San: Quinn mi chica (abrazándola) lamento tanto lo que te paso mi amor pero eso ya paso y ahora estoy contigo y no te hare daño (besándola)

Quinn: Ese video estará toda mi vida ahí enserio no te molesta

San: Claro que no amor es tu pasado y ahora vivamos nuestro presente (besándola) sabes creo que si conozco a esa tal Marley le partire la cara y esa Kitty te apuesto que debe ser una fea Marley fue una tonta jamas tuvo que engañar a una mujer tan hermosa (besándola)

Quinn: Te quiero mucho San (abrazándola)

San: Quieres quedarte a ver el atardecer? (quinn asintió) bueno hagamoslo (la abrazo)

Todos los papeles para la obra estaban listos y los ensayos habían comenzado eso los tenia muy ocupados y los ensayos de las Seccionales que para Quinn era algo muy nuevo noto como los chicos se esforzaban por dar todo por su club

Quinn: Estoy muy cansada (bebiendo agua)

San: Aun quedan dos competencias aparte de las seccionales asi que hay que hacer esto

Quinn: No hay duda de ello

Mrs Schue: Bueno en estas seccionales vamos a descansar a Rachel quien ha sido nuestra gran voz siempre (rachel sonríe) la voces serán: Tina, Quinn,Finn, Artie, Puck, Kurt,Mike y Sam el resto apoyara en baile descansaremos a Santana,Mercedes,Brittany y Rachel para las regionales pero de igual manera necesitamos su baile las coreografías serán difíciles este año tenemos que ganar podemos hacerlo (todos aplauden)

Rach: Tendre que pasarte mis conocimientos Quinn (sonriendo) chicas (viendo a Tina y Quinn) necesitamos que den lo mejor es nuestro ultimo año den su 100% nosotras les ayudaremos (san y mercedes asienten)

Tina: Ten por seguro que daremos lo mejor Rachel con Quinn lo daremos todo (ambas sonríen)

Mrs Schue: Mercedes y Finn tienen que ensayar mucho el baile (ambos asienten) trabajaran con Brittany y Mike ellos se encargaran que salgan hasta bailando Ballet (riendo) Santana y Sam darán apoyo a los chicos somos un equipo todos debemos dar lo mejor para que ganemos ok

Sam: Entendido y comprendido Mrs Schue

Mrs Schue: Tenemos nuevos miembros : Rory,Joe y Sugar que serán apoyo en baile asi que chicos únanse al ensayo vayan con ellos ( sugar hizo pareja con santana y Quinn no le agrado la idea) comienzen hoy saldremos mas tarde

San: No Sugar asi (haciendo el inicio de ABC) 1,2,3 (dando un giro) ahora hazlo tu (Sugar comenzó y casi lo tenia) muy bien (abrazándola y Quinn la miraba de reojo) ahora ensayemos Control (comenzaron sus ensayos) Muy bien Sugar ahora ensaya con los chicos luego los veo mira que Finn necesita mucho ensayo (y ella asintió y se fue con Finn) Dios Finn parece que tuvieras dos piernas izquierdas como puedes ser tan torpe (rodando los ojos)

Finn: Te agradecería que me ayudes no que te burles de mi (bufo) estoy haciendo lo que puedo

Merce: Ya sigamos (ensayando con Finn)

Mike: Bueno mercedes esta mejor pero tu Finn necesitas mucho trabajo pero tranquilo aun queda mucho por ensayar

Brittany: Mira deben hacer este movimiento (pidiendo autorización a San y asiente) ves como hace este giro San hazlo con mercedes (haciéndole una muestra y quinn no aguantaba los celos a lo lejos) hace aca ABC (cantando y bailando con san) 1,2,3, (ellos hacen algo similar) eso es muy bien (aplauden)

San: Ire a ver los nuevos (yendo donde los chicos) muy bien (viendo su baile) ustedes muy bien Sugar necesitas un poco de ensayo (tomo a Sugar y la guio por como debería ser el baile en eso llego brittany) ahí creo que si que dices Brittany?

Britt: Mmm falta mas deslizamiento ustedes deben hacer suyo el escenario (bailando con Santana)

Quinn: No crees que estas muy cerca de Santana? (ellas se separan)

San: Que ocurre solo estábamos ensayando no hay nada de malo

Britt: Solo es un baile Quinn no pienses mal (angustiada)

Rach: Hey… que ocurre aquí?

Quinn: Pasa que Brittany y Sugar están coqueteando con mi novia en mis narices (molesta)

San: Eso no es asi solo estoy ayudando

Rach: Quinn las chicas son muy buenas bailarinas no quiere decir que se esten coqueteando solo están ayudando

Quinn: Si claro…. (yéndose donde Tina)

Rach: Sigan ensayando chicas yo hablare con ella (se fue donde Quinn)

Britt: Mmm mejor voy donde los chicos no quiero crear problemas (triste)

San: Tranquila esta todo bien ve con Finn mejor luego ensayamos todos para ver como van (britt asintió)

En otro lado del auditorio estaba Quinn

Rach: Que ocurre?

Quinn: No quiero perder a Santana estoy segura que ellas volverán

Rach: Porque dices eso? Haz visto algo?

Quinn: No pero lo siento

Rach: Quinn ella te quiere mucho y Brittany se ve muy feliz con Dave de hecho esta viéndola y tomando fotos de todo lo que hace esta orgulloso de ella

Quinn: Pero ella la sigue amando se ven de una forma extraña como si hubiese algo

Rach: Son ideas tuyas Quinn solo están conviviendo en paz acaso San no te ha besado hoy (niega con la cabeza) acaso hoy no te ha dicho lo mucho que te quiere (niega con la cabeza) acaso estos días no te ha dicho lo hermosa que te ves hoy (ella niega) ves no tienes de que preocuparte (sonriendo)

Quinn: Tienes razón Rachel (viendo como Santana bailaba ahora con Rory ) soy muy insegura antes fui muy gorda era muy distinta a como estoy hoy entonces Santana es tan hermosa que me da miedo que vea a otra chica y me deje por una mas bella

Rach: Haz hablado de esto con Santana? Tranquila conversalo con ella pero creeme Quinn debes comenzar a aceptarte tal cual como eres y a vivir tu vida de eso se trata este Glee Club aceptarte como eres no somos perfectos creeme ni Mrs Schue lo es y es como un dios (riendo)

Despues de los ensayos Santana estaba preparando sus cosas cuando apareció Brittany con Dave

San: Que tal chicos? (buscando un sweter)

Dave: Bailas increíble Santana (esta sonrio) Brittany me decía que tu audición la haras la otra semana y te hace falta un bailarin porque los chicos estarán ocupados sino te molesta me gustaría ayudarte

San: Mmm mira no es necesario Dave hasta el momento Mike me apoyara pero agradezco tu buena voluntad

Dave: Enserio soy muy bueno y quiero ayudarte principalmente porque tengo una culpa enorme por lo que te hize ( bajando la mirada)

San: Pues… ya veremos aun no armo el baile completo pero si quieres ayudar esta bien

Britt: Es muy buen bailarin creeme casi tan bueno como tu tienes que dejar a todos atonitos (sonriendo)

San: Pues gracias (sonrio)

Dave: Bueno yo te espero afuera Brittany (se despide de san y se va en eso llega Quinn pero esta se queda escuchando atrás de la cortina)

San: Parece un buen chico

Britt: Santana quiero hablar de algo muy serio contigo

San: Claro dime?

Britt: Santana yo siempre te ame y lo hare siempre (Santana la mira) ahora como amiga y quiero decirte algo yo no quize decirte porque me parecias una persona muy pura tuvimos nuestra primera vez juntas eras muy atenta conmigo pero solo vi a Dave y me enamore de el no quize hacerte daño no quería que todo termine asi

San: Esto lo hablamos esta todo bien Britt

Britt: Sabes Santana haz sido mi primer amor (san sonrio) pero hoy me di cuenta que solo fui tu primer amor y que debemos quedar con esos recuerdos fue hermoso (tomando sus manos) Quinn es tu nueva felicidad no cabe duda soy tan feliz viéndote sonreir como te veo con Quinn

San: Britt….

Britt: Hoy cerremos nuestro ciclo Brittana fue y ahora es Quinntana (sonriendo) solo quiero que seamos amigas de verdad la The Unholy Trinity empezamos juntas terminemos juntas

San: Solo ven aquí (se dieron un gran abrazo) eres una genio lo sabias (brittany sonrio)

Britt: me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana en los ensayos (se despidió y san dio un gran suspiro tomo su bolso cuando cierta rubia la estaba mirando)

Quinn: Santana (besándola con pasión)

San: Wow señorita celosa esta todo bien? (tomando su mano)

Quinn: Te amo Santana hoy te amo mas que nunca (besándola)

San: Te amo mucho amor pero odio tus celos (viéndola a los ojos)

Quinn: Hoy vamos a cenar con mis padres mi padre quiere jugar contigo (rodando los ojos) parecen niños ustedes (riendo)

San: Creo que ya soy una Fabray mas (riendo)

Al llegar a casa Quinn entro con Santana dejaron sus cosas en la entrada

Judy: Hija (preocupada)

San: Tranquila Suegra ya estamos aquí (saludándola)

Judy: Hija hay alguien de visita

Xx: Lucy Q estas hermosa tanto tiempo sin saber de ti

Q: Marley!

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer_**

 _ **Espero les guste**_

 _ **Cariños!**_


	8. Que tramas Marley?

Q: Marley!

San: Asi que tu eres la estúpida de Marley (poniéndose en frente de Quinn)

Judy: Santana…

San: Sabes que por tu culpa Quinn tuvo que cambiarse de ciudad maldita mal nacida (tratando de golpear a Marley)

Quinn: Ya San.. Tranquila (calmandola) Tu no eres ni seras bienvenida en esta casa Marley (mirándola) lárgate de mi casa antes que te saque a patadas de aquí (Marley comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta pero se giro)

Marley: Sabes Quinn volveras a mi cuando ella te bote porque tu me perteneces quien te va a amar ahora Quinn? Santana por favor ella te dejara por la primera porrista que encuentre en cambio tu que hay de ti

San: Ahora si que te dare una paliza (aventándose encima de Marley) eres una estúpida (dándole cachetadas)

Quinn: Ya san por favor (quitándola de encima)

Marley: Haz cometido un gran error y tu no me respondiste quien va a amarte ahora?

Quinn: Yo! Si no puedo amarme a mi misma no amare a nadie y hoy amo a Santana (tomando su mano)

Marley: Estas cometiendo un grave error y lo sabes (yéndose de ahí)

En eso llego Russel y vio a Santana consolando a Quinn

San: Tranquila mi amor esa estúpida no terminara con lo nuestro (besándola la frente)

Russ: Que ocurre aquí porque mis chicas están cabizbajas (sentándose al lado de judy)

Judy: Vino Marley…

Russ: Pero como Judy como dejaste que ella entre a esta casa (enojado)

Judy: Porque todos merecen una nueva oportunidad y bueno pensé que había cambiado yo solo…

Quinn: Tranquila mama esta todo bien

Russ: Mis chicas (abrazándola a las chicas) no se preocupen aquí esta Russel no pasara nada se lo prometo y si ella trata de venir la denunciare

Quinn: Gracias papa (abrazandolo)

Russ: Mis chicas vayan a ver alguna película arriba no quiero verlas tristes (ambas asintieron y se fueron a la habitación)

Judy: Russel cuando llegue estaba Marley aquí sentada esperando a Quinn no pude negarle nada

Russ: Ella hizo sufrir mucho a mi hija no voy a dejar que ella vuelva aquí cambiare las cerraduras de toda la casa

Judy: Porque no pensamos que pudo haber cambiado se supone que las personas evolucionan

Russ: Una persona que es mala siempre será mala y mi hija esta muy bien con San no quiero que esta chica venga a entrometerse

Judy: Ella vino a disculparse Russel

Russ: Judy y las vacas vuelan (rodando los ojos)

En la habitación de Quinn estaba recostada mientras Santana hacia Zapping

San: Te sientes bien mi amor? (besando a Quinn)

Quinn: Me hizo recordar todo el Bulling que sufri (acurrucándose) pero gracias por defenderme pero no me gusta que ocupes la violencia

San: Se lo merecía (abrazándola)

Quinn: San te amo (besándola)

San: Yo te amo mucho mas mi rubia

Quinn: Santana no te aburres de mi?

San: Dios no me digas que creiste lo que esa perra mal nacida dijo (rodando los ojos)

Quinn: Yo solo quería saber San (colocando su cabeza en el pecho de San) San te gusta mi cuerpo? Te gusto como soy? Si quieres puedo hacer una dieta

San: Queeee mírame (mirándola a los ojos) me encanta tu cuerpo, me encanta como eres, cuando alguien ama a una persona no le pide nada mas que sea natural y que sea reciproco yo te amo tal cual como eres mi amor (besándola) además mira aunque no lo creas yo también tuve mis complejos y me opere los senos

Quinn: Enserio?

San: Si además me hice algunos arreglos en el abdomen

Quinn: Santana Lopez con complejos quien lo diría

San: Todos los tenemos Quinn pero nacimos asi

Quinn: Born This Way (sonrio)

San: Me acabas de dar una idea (sonriendo)

Quinn: Pero que te parece si tu y yo nos olvidamos de esto un momento y (bajando su mano a la entrepierna de la latina) hazme el amor Santana (besándola)

San: Te voy a demostrar lo mucho que te amo mi amor ( besándola con pasión)

Santana comenzó a besar a Quinn y sacarle su ropa con delicadeza la rubia hacia lo mismo con Santana una vez que Quinn quedo completamente desnuda Santana la admiro un momento comenzó a besarla de la frente siguió con sus mejillas siguió con su lamiendola bajo tocándole los hombros con las yemas de los dedos provocando que Quinn cerrara los ojos le beso sus hombros siguió besándola hasta su abdomen beso sus piernas luego se saco el boxer y comenzó a besarla nuevamente mientras su pene rozaba con su abdomen de Quinn y en un jadeo Quinn comenzó a masturbarla

San: Uhh mi chica esta aprendiendo cosas nuevas (cerrando los ojos)

Quinn: Uff no sabes como quiero hacerte cosas mi amor (picoteando sus labios)

San: Si no dejas de hacer eso me vendre en tus manos y quiero estar dentro de ti mi amor (busco un condon y bajo hacerle sexo oral a su novia) Mmm jamás me cansare de esto (atacando nuevamente su clitoris)

Quinn: Ayy ya Santana por favor te quiero dentro (san sonrio le abrió un poco mas las piernas y comenzó a penetrarla) Mmm dios es tan grande (San comenzó a apurar sus movimientos )

San: Mmm .. ah (besándola)

Quinn: Dios mio San (San haciéndolo mas rápido) Ahh…. (agarrándose de las sabanas)

San: Me encantas mi amor (besándola y colocando todo su miembro dentro y sacándolo lentamente)

Quinn: Mi amor dios (tomándola de la espalda)

San: Para que veas todo lo que te amo (haciéndolo mas rápido)

Ambas : Ahhhhhhhhhh…..

San: Te quedo claro lo mucho que te amo (besándola)

Quinn: Te amo Santana (abrazándola)

Se quedaron dormidas la primera en despertar fue Santana quien le dejo preparado el desayuno a Quinn y se fue a su casa . Cuando Quinn despertó vio su desayuno y una nota

" No quize despertarte mi amor te veias demasiado hermosa te deje el desayuno para que Judy no te lo haga "

Te Amo Quinn Fabray

Quinn: y yo a ti mi amor (sonriendo)

Los días pasaban Marley seguía visitando la casa de Quinn pero sin respuesta hasta que un dia en medio del ensayo de la obra Marley fue al auditorio y se quedo viendo los ensayos hasta que Santana la vio y Brittany la tomo para que no vaya a golpear a Marley

San: Sueltame Britt que le ire a partir la cara a esa estúpida (intentado zafarse)

Sugar: Ya Santana (ayudando a Britt) Justo que no esta Quinn para venir

Britt: Esta con Tina y Rachel vocalizando

Sugar: Cedes! (mercedes llego corriendo) Hay un drama Quinntana

Mercedes: Que ocurre?

Sugar: Esta esa tal Marley y Santana la quiere matar

Merc: Tranquilas yo la correré (Se fue bajo la atenta mirada de Finn que estaba viendo a lo lejos) Hey tu.. lárgate de aquí no eres bienvenida

Marley: Uyy pero que es esto de una latina pasamos a una negra por dios yo hago lo que quiero tu enorme trasero no deja ver muévete

Mer: Como me dijiste? (acercándose)

Marley: Por dios te vas a mover o no? Eso tienen los de tu raza no piensan

Mer: Mi que? Dios debi dejar que te den una paliza te lo mereces

Marley: Te aconsejo bajar unos kilos y arreglarte si no nunca tendrás novio

Sam: Mi amor quien es ella (besándola y tomando su mano) necesitamos que vayas a ensayar

Marley: Este es tu novio? No puede ser

Mer: Sam ella es la ex de Quinn

Sam: asi que tu eres la perra infiel y que subio fotos y videos de ella? Idiota lárgate de aquí

Mar: Mmm… solo quiero ver la obra

Sam: Largate de aquí o te sacamos con Finn (este iba llegando y por su altura esta opto por irse)

Mer: Sabes SAM…. Esa chica tiene algo ella no vino por Quinn sus ojos me lo dicen

Sam: Mi amor (besándola)

Despues de tranqulizar a Santana los chicos siguieron los ensayos normales hasta que llego Rachel con tina y les contaron lo que había pasado

Mer: Si viene de nuevo te juro que le ayudare a Santana a partirle la cara

Quinn: Pero como se atreve a venir aquí

Sam: Tranquila esa perra no volverá

Kurt: Te dije esa estúpida iba a estar aquí tarde o temprano

San: Maldita sanguijuela la odio le arrancaría esos ojos

Finn: Ya mejor vámonos a casa

En otro lado de Lima;

Marley: Kitty hoy fui a su ensayo son demasiado buenos tratare de investigar mas tenemos que ganarles!

* * *

 ** _Perdon por los errores_**

 ** _Gracias por leer espero sus comentarios_**

 _ **Espero les guste**_

 _ **Cariños!**_


	9. Problemas

El despertar de Q fue feliz porque haría algo increíble con sus amigos y novia San lo primero que hizo fue darse una ducha enseguido vio por su ventana de donde se veía la ventana de la habitación de Santana le envio un mensaje para ver si estaba despierta quien le respondio de inmediato

Q: Asomate a la ventana (mandando un audio de wsp)

Santana se asoma en bata

Q: Te amo

San: Que lindo es verte te vez hermosa (en un audio) te amo hermosa

Q: Despues me vienes a buscar para irnos a la obra mi padre nos llevara (audio)

San: Genial amor me ire a duchar (audio) (tirándole un beso desde su ventana)

Era el dia de la obra Quinn estaba tan nerviosa porque no quería arruinar la obra ella interpretaría a Graziella y el resto haría:

Rachel Berry como Maria

Finn Hudson como Tony

Santana López como Anita.

Kurt Hummel como Officer Krupke

Mike Chang como Riff

Tina Cohen-Chang como Consuela.

Rory Flanagan como Indio

Noah Puckerman como Bernardo

Judy: Hija estas lista? (entrando a su habitación)

Q: Su mama estoy nerviosa nunca había echo esto y si lo arruino ?

Judy: Hija tu siempre haz sido muy buena en todo no por ser tu madre te lo digo pero haz echo grandes amigos aquí y tienes una novia que te ama mucho y todos han creido en ti eres excepcional hija hoy lo haras de maravilla como siempre (abrazándola)

Q: Gracias Mama por todo por tu apoyo siempre (abrazándola mas fuerte)

Judy: Hija yo solo quiero que seas feliz y que ames lo haces te he visto tan contenta el tiempo que estamos aquí que no quiero que eso cambie

Q: Mama puedo decirte algo?

Judy: Claro Hija (sonriendo)

Q: Eres la mejor mama que una hija podría tener me apoyas en el tema de sexualidad y ahora estas apoyándome en esto

Judy: Ese es el trabajo de una madre hija apoyar a su hija ahora vamos tu padre esta como loco por ver a su hija actuar (sonriendo)

Q: Papa es como un niño mama (riendo)

Al bajar su padre estaba esperandola con una gran sonrisa

Russel: Hija te preparamos un buen desayuno para que estes muy bien en la obra (abrazándola)

Q: Papa te quedaras a ver la obra ? (sentándose)

Russe: Claro que si no me perdería por nada ver a mi hija (sonriendo)

Judy: Somos unos papas muy orgullosos (riendo)

Russel: Por supuesto (se rio)

En eso suena el timbre

Q;: Debe ser Santana

Russel: Yo ire abrirle de paso le mostrare unos videojuegos (sonriéndole a Q)

Q: Estos parecen unos niños (negando con la cabeza)

Judy: En cualquier momento Santana tendrá las llaves (se rio en eso entra Russel)

Q: Y Santana? (frunciendo el ceño)

Russel: No era ella era Marley de nuevo quería hablar contigo pero la eche de aquí

Q: Pero que quiere ? (bufo)

Russel: No lo se pero no me da buena espina mejor llamale a Santana para irnos rápido de aquí

Al rato llego Santana a la casa

San: Que tal familia?

Q: Hola mi amor (besándola)

San: Estas muy nerviosa mi amor?

Q:SI amor pero mis padres me han dicho que debo hacerlo bien y que estarán apoyándome ahí

San: Lo haras muy bien (besando su frente)

Russ: Santana ven tengo unos videos juegos nuevos (llevandose a San y esta solo reia)

San: Vaya son muy buenos (mirándolos)

Russe: Hija… (mirando a San) Marley vino hoy y trajo esto (entregándole un sobre a San)

Lucy:

Quinn mi amor siempre serás mi amor Quinn nunca te dejare mucho menos dejare que estes con esa latina peleare por ti hasta el final te aseguro que estarás conmigo Lucy

Se que siempre las cague contigo que solo hize estupideces pero te aseguro que volveras amarme tu eres el amor de mi vida y yo el tuyo Santana esta solo contigo por el sexo

Te Amo Quinn y no importa cuantas veces me cierres la puerta en la cara yo volvere siempre a ti hasta el dia que me perdones

Siempre tuya Marley Rose

San: Maldita estúpida (furiosa) Quinn leyó esto ?

Russ: No hija después de la obra le mostrare no quiero que este nerviosa

San: Y si ella enserio ama a Quinn (mirando a Russel) y si Quinn quiere volver con ella? (susurrandolo)

Russ: Tranquila hija Quinn esta enamoradísima de ti (dándole un fraternal abrazo)

Se fueron del lugar los padres de Quinn se ubicaron en una buenas posiciones al rato llegaron los padres de Santana que se sentaron junto a ellos abrían Finn y Rachel con su interpretación de Tonight encantaron al publico seguidos de Rachel y Santana con su interpretacionde A Boy Like That

Maribel: Cantan maravilloso (aplaudiendo)

Russel: Que gran voz tiene Santanita (sacándole fotos)

Despues Finn y Rachel salieron a interpretar a One Hand, One Heart

Todos habían puesto lo mejor por la obra que fue dirigida por Artie,Emma y la entrenadora Beastie bajo un entrenamiento de primer nivel

Mike: Vamos Q y Brittany ahora viene America (todos se fueron corriendo)

San: Quinn (acercándose) hazlo sensacional mi amor (besándola)

Quinn: Tu también mi amor (abrazándola)

San: Te amo (susurrándole)

Quinn: Te amo mucho mas (le dio un casto beso y se fue con los chicos)

Tina: Hacen una linda pareja San (sonriendo)

San: Gracias Tina (sonrio) vamos a prepararnos en el set (ambas salieron los demás ya estaban) tu también haces una linda pareja con Mike (sonrio) vi que llegaron sus padres a verlo que bueno que ya acepten que el ama la danza

Tina: Yo los invite para que vean lo bueno que es

San: Espero que no haya problemas lo padres de Mike están locos (alzando los hombros)

Tina: Oye San supiste que Finn invito por el fin de semana a Rachel quizás pierda su gran V (riendo)

San: Wow con la gran bocota que tiene nos contara hasta como es el tamaño de Finn (arrugando la nariz)

Tina: Dios me he hecho una imagen mental de eso (llevandose la mano a la cara)

Artie: Listo chicos! Telon!

 **Santana**

 **Puerto Rico**

 **My heart's devotion**

 **Let it sink back in the ocean**

 **Always the hurricanes blowing**

 **Always the population growing**

 **And the money owing**

 **And the sunlight streaming**

 **And the natives steaming**

 **I like the island Manhattan (I know you do!)**

 **Smoke on your pipe**

 **And put that in!**

 **Chicas**

 **I like to be in America!**

 **O.K. by me in America!**

 **Everything free in America.**

 **Puck**

 **For a small fee in America!**

 **Santana**

 **Buying on credit is so nice.**

 **Puck**

 **Americaaaa**

 **One look at us, and they charge twice. Tina**

 **I have my own washing machine.**

 **Rory**

 **What will you have, though, to keep clean?**

 **Santana**

 **Skyscrapers bloom in America,**

 **Tina**

 **Cadillacs zoom in America,**

 **Santana**

 **Industry boom in America.**

 **Chicos**

 **Twelve in a room in America!**

 **Santana**

 **Lots of new housing with more space.**

 **Puck**

 **Lots of doors slamming in our face.**

 **Santana**

 **I'll have a terrace apartment.**

 **Puck**

 **Better get rid of your accent.**

 **Santana**

 **Life can be bright in America.**

 **Chicos**

 **If you can fight in America.**

 **Chicas**

 **Life is allright in America.**

 **Chicos**

 **If your all-white in America.**

 **la-la-la-la-la America... America**

 **la-la-la-la-la America... America**

 **Chicas**

 **Here you are free and you have pride.**

 **Mike**

 **Long as you stay on your own side.**

 **Chicaa**

 **Free to be anything you choose.**

 **Mike**

 **Free to wait tables and shine shoes!**

 **Chicas**

 **I like to be in America!**

 **O.K. by me in America!**

 **Everything free in America.**

 **Puck**

 **For a small fee in America!**

 **Chicas**

 **I like to be in America!**

 **O.K. by me in America!**

 **Everything free in America.**

 **Chicos**

 **For a small fee in America!**

 **Chicos**

 **If your all-white in America.**

 **la-la-la-la-la America... America**

 **la-la-la-la-la America... America**

 **Russe: Esa de ahí es mi hija (diciendoles a las personas que estaban cerca) y allá esta su novia (apuntando a San)**

Judy: Russel calmate (riendo)

Maribel: San se ve tan linda (sonriendo)

Mrs SChue: Querido publico esto fue Wed Side Story gracias por venir (toda la gente se levanto y comenzó a aplaudir)

En otro lado del auditorio

Kitty: Estas segura que ellos son parte de New Directions?

Marley: Te lo dije son muy buenos (llevandose las manos a la cara)

Kitty: Mmm estamos jodidos

Marley: Jesse nos hará trabajar el doble supe que tuvo un lio amoroso con Rachel la chica de la gran nariz asi que sera como rival del chico alto

Kitty: Marley ( pero esta veía como Quinn se abrazaba con Santana) Marley!

Marley: Porque gritas? (frunciendo el ceño)

Kitty: Olvidalo (rodo los ojos) Marley tu sabes que todas tus esperanzas murieron con Quinn el dia subiste su video y la difamaste cierto?

Marley: Claro que lo se solo que mirala se ve tan …

Kitty: Feliz? Pues si pero nosotras vinimos a otra cosa Marley recuerda que Jesse nos envio de espias no de plan amoroso

Marley: Hay que destruir este estupido Club Glee

XX: Escuche que quieren destruir este Club señoritas

Kitty: Pues si y tu quien eres?

Xx: Tu mejor aliada copia de Quinn Fabray soy Sue Sylvester y cual es el plan?

Marley: Que gane Vocal Adrenaline

Sue: Vamos a conversar a otro lugar (yéndose con las chicas)

Dave: Tengo que decirle a Brittany (viendo a las mujeres irse)

Dentro del auditorio:

Rachel: Hicieron un gran trabajo todos chicos abrazo grupal (iban a abrazarse)

Finn: Antes queremos entregarles unos regalos a nuestros gestores de la obra Artie, Emma y Beastie (llevando flores)

San: Para ustedes que hicieron que esto funcione (saludándolos)

Rach: Nada de esto hubiese sido posible si no hubiesen sido estrictos con nosotros

Sam: Ahora si demonos un abrazo grupal (dándose un abrazo todos)

Finn: Mmm Santana podemos hablar un minuto?

San: Que pasa?

Finn: Ven vamos un poco mas lejos (alejándose del resto)

San: Hey no tan lejos mira que si te quieres aprovechar de mi no me gusta algo que a ti te sobra (rodando los ojos)

Finn: Claro que no (rodo los ojos) yo se que tu tienes a snixx allá bajo y bueno quiero saber que condones me recomiendas?

San: Espera si quieres engañar a Rachel te volare los dientes (acercándose)

Finn: Son para usarlos con ella quiero hacerlo especial (sonrio)

San: Cierto Tina me dijo que la llevarías a algún lado

Finn: Tina es una chismosa (rio) pero me vas ayudar?

San: Claro que si (ahí se quedaron conversando)

Despues de un buen rato Finn y Santana se incorporaron a la celebración del grupo

Quinn: Que quería Finn mi amor?

San: Algo que hará muy feliz a Rachel (besando su mejilla)

Las chicas se despidieron del grupo y se dispusieron a irse

Britt: Chicas necesitamos a hablar con ustedes (llegando con Dave)

San: Si dime Britt (deteniéndose)

Britt: Dave escucho algo que deben saber anda Dave diles

Dave: Cuando termino la obra me disponía a ir a buscar a Brittany y alcanze a escuchar que hablaban de ti Quinn no escuche muy bien pero escuche que querían destruir el Club Glee

Quinn: No escuchaste algo mas?

Dave: No nada mas después llego alguien a buscarlas no pude ver las caras lo siento

San: Debe ser esa estúpida de Marley

Quinn: No creo que sea ella San

Britt: Solo veníamos a eso quieren que las pasemos a dejar a sus casas?

San: Amm no es buena idea

Britt: Dave se quedara entrenando enserio no me molesta

Q: Esta bien San vamos si no se nos hará tarde

San: Esta bien (sonrio dave se despidio)

Se subieron al auto y se pusieron en marcha

Britt: Santana como esta Maribel ?

San: Esta bien (sonrio con un poco de incomodidad)

Britt: Te molestaría que algún dia viniera a verla es mi confidente aveces la necesito

San: Claro no hay problema (Quinn no vio eso con buenos ojos)

Britt: Lord siempre pregunta por ti dice que te extraña San

San: Ese gato esta loco (rio)

Britt: San recuerdas cuando veníamos a pasear de noche por aquí? Eras una gallina yo tenia que acompañarte hasta tu casa (rio)

San: Hey… no soy ninguna gallina (golpeándole su brazo)

Britt: Claro que lo eres (rio)

Llego el momento que no existía nadie mas que ellas recordando algunos momentos vividos cosa que no le agrado para nada a una furiosa Quinn

Britt: Habia olvidado eso (riéndose) la cara de rachel vomitando en Tik Tok (riéndose aun mas fuerte)

San: Hiciste un baile sensacional y al final todos vomitamos con la resaca de haber estado en fiesta (riendo)

Britt: Parece mentira que nos quede poco para terminar el año tu te vas a ir quizas a Nyada y quizás donde estaré yo (sonrio)

San: Como va todo con Dave?

Britt: Pues no en su mejor momento además Dave se quedara aquí le queda el próximo aun y no creo que yo lo espere tu sabes una relación a distancia es muy difícil

San: Tienes razón

Britt: Bueno chicas están en su casa sanas y salvas nos vemos mañana (Quinn salió rápidamente y enseguida salió San)

San: Quinn Quinn!

Q: Que quieres? Porque no te quedaste hablando con tu Brittany hablando de su hermosa relación que tenían donde te recuerdo que ella te puso los cuernos (san bajo la mirada) lo siento no quize decirte eso San

San: Solo fui amable

Q: Claro ahora que no esta en su buen momento con Dave correras tras ella cierto? Tenia razón Marley solo ella me amo tu solo me utilizas

San: Ya salió el paine ( alzando los hombros) aun la amas después de todo lo que te hizo la sigues amando sabes que Q hablemos esto mañana

Q: No hay nada que hablar terminamos Santana ve tras Brittany eso es lo que tanto querias no?

San: Estas hablando cosas sin sentido Quinn yo te amo (intentando besarla pero Quinn no la dejo) enserio q? por algo tan insignificante me botas? Jamás pensé eso de ti Quinn

Q: Hablemoslo mañana San (entrando a su casa)

Para Santana fue su peor noche era tarde no podía dormir solo se le paso a llamar a una persona

Rach: SON LAS DOS DE LA MAÑANA SANTANA!

San: Quinn me boto (comenzando a llorar)

Rach: Pero como? Que paso?

San: Bueno todo fue por .. (le conto todo) y pues después de eso me boto

Rach: Yo también te había botado si comienzas hablar asi con tu ex enfrente mio

San: Gracias (rodando los ojos) necesito que me apoyes Rachel no que te pongas del lado de Quinn (bufo)

Rach: San respóndeme algo si Brittany te cortejara de nuevo serias su novia?

San: Yo amo a Quinn (susurrándole)

Rach: Eso lo se pero no respondiste mi pregunta

San: Mmm

Rach: Rayos estamos en un dilema cierto

San: Creo que si Rachel

Rach: Despues veámonos déjame dormir San prometo que en unas horas mas te ayudare ahora solo descansa

San: Gracias Rachel lo siento descansa (corto)

El despertar de Quinn fue horrible tenia los ojos hinchados no quería ir al instituto pero se levanto y se maquillo muy bien para su alivio sus padres no estaban pero había una carta al leerla se dio cuenta que era de Marley

En el instituto estaba Santana buscando a Rachel y justo se encuentra con Brittany

Britt: San no me lo vas a creer

San: Que paso? Algo malo le paso algo a Quinn?

Britt: Quede en Nyada (abrazándola)

San: Felicidades! Brittany estoy muy feliz por ti (abrazándola)

Britt: Muchas gracias San por ayudarme en la audición y por todo eres una gran persona San (tomando su mano) espero que tu también quedes y dejes a todo el mundo boquiabierto con tu talento

San: Muchas gracias Britt (dándose un cálido abrazo)

Quinn: Santana! (acercándose) para esto querias hablar conmigo? (slap) eres una traidora

Britt: Hey Niña estas mal (alejando a San) que te pasa?

San: Quinn (susurarando) te amo

Quinn: Olvidame no quiero volver a estar contigo y tu Brittany tienes el camino libre pero esta vez no le pongas los cuernos a San con lo primero que encuentres

San: Quinn por favor conversemos (suplicándole)

Quinn: No Santana (dejando a Santana ahí incrédula y Brittany sin saber que hacer)

Britt: Santana por dios lo lamento solo quería decirte la buena nueva ire hablar con ella (en eso llega rachel con mercedes) no saben el drama que hay (abrazando a San)

Santana busco por todos lados a Quinn sin resultado asi que espero la hora del CLUb Glee y efectivamente llego se sento al lado de mercedes quien de inmediato comenzó a hablar con ella y decirle que debia hablar con San al rato después hace su aparicion Sue

Mrs Schue: Sue estamos muy ocupados que necesitas?

Sue: Vengo a dejar a dos nuevas alumnas que desean entrar a este club Glee

Mrs Schue: Esta bien quienes son?

Sue: Adelante chicas ellas son Marley Rose y Kitty Wilde ¡!

* * *

 **Ya leyeron She is Mine? Los invito a seguirla tambien es Quinntana**

 ** _Gracias por leer espero sus comentarios_**

 _ **Espero les guste**_

 _ **Cariños!**_


	10. Siempre pasa algo

_San: Escucha soy de Lima Ohio y yo tengo orgullo sabes lo que pasa en Lima? Cosas malas! (tina la tuvo que sacar de ahí) Sueltame tina déjame partirle la cara a esa estúpida_

 _Tina: Claro que no! Santana quieres volver con Quinn? (ella asiente) entonces no hagas estupideces_

 _En el Salon:_

 _Mer: Un momento yo te he visto antes…_

 _Mar: Claro a mi me hechaste del auditorio el otro dia (bufo)_

 _Mer: Tu no (rodo los ojos) a ti Rubia te he visto ensayando con Vocal Adrenaline (provocando el asombro de todos)_

 _Kitty: Estas en un error nosotras venimos de muy lejos no conocemos a nadie aquí bueno solo a Quinn (rodo los ojos)_

 _Rachel: Mas le vale que no vengan como espias de Jesse (mirándolas) estoy contraria a que se unan a New Directions no es por un tema de ego de que me quiten la voz principal que no se malentienda pero nosotros tenemos una familia cuando Mrs Schue no esta o termina su clase nosotros seguimos siendo amigos cuando estamos aquí solos bailamos y cantamos en modo de juego y salimos juntos para todas partes no quiero que Santana ni Quinn se sientan incomodas con su llegada aquí_

 _Quinn: Yo creo que pueden audicionar_

 _Kurt: Claro que no Quinn (furioso) ustedes le hicieron a mi prima la vida imposible no pueden venir aquí como si nada buscando el perdón y encima queriendo ser recibidas de buena forma si no hay obrado bien en la vida_

 _Marley: Yo lo siento mucho Q no hay dia que no me arrepienta te lo juro (casi en susurro)_

 _Mer: No deben estar en el grupo (cruzándose de brazo)_

 _Finn: Nunca se ha rechazado a nadie en el coro y esta no ser la excepción pueden audicionar chicas pero pueden ser solo leales a nosotros y sino lo son créanme que se arrepentirán_

 _Puck: Yo me encargare de eso_

 _En el baño:_

 _Tina: Ya San calmate! Bebe el agua y volvamos al coro_

 _San: Necesitaba esto (bebiendo todo de un sorbo)_

 _Tina: Ya vamos (Se encaminaron y entraron al coro)_

 _Mrs Schue: Esta todo bien San ? (asintió) muy bien chicas audicionaran juntas o por separado?_

 _Marley: Por separado me parece buena idea_

 _Kitty: Que haces? (susurrando)_

 _Mrs Schue: Pueden escoger a alguno de los chicos si quieren_

 _Marley: Brittany (esta se sorprendio)_

 _Kitty: Yo quiero hacerlo con Santana si esta quiere_

 _Mrs Schue: Alguna objeción?_

 _San: Ya que (alzando los hombros)_

 _Mrs Schue: Bueno pónganse comodos iremos al auditorio a ensayar ya se vienen las regionales y hay que estar mejor que nunca vamos (san fue donde quinn)_

 _San: Podemos hablar Q ?_

 _Quinn: Claro pero no aquí San vamos a otro lugar (llevandolas a las gradas)_

 _San: Huele a adolescentes pervertidos (haciendo caras de asco)_

 _Quinn: Si cierto… San quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento yo no se solo que me muero de celos de Brittany de que conversen de su relación porque estuvieron mucho tiempo juntas me da terror que llegue el dia que me digas que te aburres de mi porque quieres volver con ella_

 _San: Q…. yo no me aburro de ti al contrario te amo y me encanta estar contigo porque tenemos una relación sana_

 _Quinn: San mi amor te amo pero tengo muchos celos (tomando su mano) pero no quiero dejarte_

 _San: Retomemos lo nuestro Q no me dejes por una estupidez (besándola)_

 _Quinn: Me seria difícil dejarte (dándole un abrazo) te amo_

 _San: Yo mas ahora vamos a ensayar (tomando su mano) Quinn prometo no ser tan cariñosa con Brittany quiero cuidar esto que tenemos y (fue interrumpida por Quinn)_

 _Quinn: No San.. se que la quieres y además Mercedes me dijo que la estaban felicitando por que quedo en NYADA eso era su sueño no? Me siento feliz por ella (sonrio)_

 _San: Q… asi como te felicitaremos si entras a Yale u otro lugar donde quieras (besándola)_

 _Rach: Chicas solucionaron sus problemas?_

 _San: Si ya nos arreglamos (sonrio)_

 _Q: Estamos bien de nuevo_

 _Rach: Genial asi Santana no me llama a las 2 de la mañana queriéndose suicidar por amor (rodo los ojos)_

 _San: Hey no me quería suicidar (rodando los ojos)_

 _Rach: Claro que si_

 _San: Ahora veras (corriendo detrás de Rachel)_

 _Mrs Schue: Ya chicos a posiciones Marley y Kitty ustedes harán pareja sigan los movimientos no importa que se equivoquen ok ¿ (ambas asintieron a petición de Mercedes decidieron no ensayar con las canciones que originalmente iban a presentar)_

 _Marley: Si van a cantar estas canciones estoy segura que ganaremos_

 _Kitty: Pan comido (susurrando con Marley)_

 _Mrs Schue: Formen grupos de trabajo los vocales se van con Rachel y el cuerpo de Baile con Mike y Brittany_

 _Kitty: Genial tu a que lado iras yo ire al baile se ve que ellos son buenísimos (viendo a Mike Y Britt bailar)_

 _Marley: Ire a vocalizar (llendose)_

 _Kitty: Puedo? (Brittany asintió)_

 _Mike: Britt puedes quedarte con los chicos ire con Finn tu sabes el necesita mas ayuda (sonrio)_

 _Britt: Claro no hay problema muy bien chicos practiquemos Valerie (tomo a Kitty) estas lista ? Sugar tu con Rory y Sam con Kurt hagan parejas chicos (tomando a Kitty y comenzó a bailar) Tienes buen baile Kitty ahora canto y baile sigan ensayando_

 _Kitty: Vaya es muy buena (mirándola) y muy linda(sonriendo) disculpa necesitas algo? (viendo a un chico en silla de ruedas)_

 _Artie: Vengo a ensayar (sonrio)_

 _Kitty: Pero estas en una silla? (confusa)_

 _Artie: Es parte de mi artillería (sonriendo)_

 _Kitty: Enserio que haces aquí?_

 _Finn: Ve el mundo no como es sino como debería ser (acercándose) deja las preguntas y comienza con la aceptacion que es lo principal para nuestro grupo (sonrio) somos todos diferentes y eso es lo importante_

 _Artie: que tal chicos perdón por la demora ustedes saben no todos los autobuses tiene compasión con nosotros (bajo la mirada) pero llegue (sonrio) y estas chicas?_

 _Finn: Estan aprueba (llevando a su amigo no sin antes darle unos 5 y unirse al cuerpo de baile)_

 _Artie: Genial pero porque ensayan otras canciones?_

 _Finn: Shhh solo ensaya ( diciendole a su oído)_

 _Britt: Hola Artie haras dupla con Kitty harán canto y baile ok_

 _Kitty: Amm como voy a ensayar baile si el no puede hacerlo?_

 _Britt: Son solo prejuicios Kitty…._

 _Artie: Ven rubia lo haremos sensacional (riéndose)_

 _Comenzo la música de Valerie y Artie no dejaba de sorprender a Kitty tenia una gran voz y era buen bailarin_

 _Kitty: Vaya…_

 _Artie: Otra vez hasta que salga mejor_

 _Kitty: Claro (sonriendo)_

 _Britt: Muy bien (aplaudiendo)_

 _Por otro lado:_

 _Mercedes: Marley te falta tono uno mas tu puedes_

 _Mar: Porque me ayudas al principio querias correrme_

 _Mer: Porque somos un equipo y ahora somos una familia_

 _San: Ya silencio (tocando el piano ) otra vez (tocando NO ONE)_

 _Rach: Mercedes creo que Marley no llega al tono de Quinn (susurrando)_

 _Mer: Ella puede mas pero esta nerviosa por eso no puede ya después se soltara_

 _Rach: Por otro lado Santana esta impecable la voz intacta_

 _San: Quinn canta con mas pasión con mas fuerza las seccionales son muy importantes y tu (mirando a Marley) tu voz no encaja cual es tu estilo ?_

 _Mar: Amm generalmente canto todo ando un poco resfriada quizá estos días ya se me pase_

 _San: Intentemos con otra Halo suéltense_

 _El desempeño fue mucho mejor_

 _San: Ahí fue mucho mejor_

 _Q: Al fin terminamos (exhausta) ire a ensayar con Britt_

 _San: Marley puedo hablar algo contigo (ella asiente)_

 _Rach: Santana no vas hacer ninguna locura_

 _San: No rachel (rodo los ojos y rachel con mercedes fueron a bailar)_

 _Mar: Santana yo quería…_

 _San: Quiero pedirte perdón por golpearte solo que cegué de ira lo siento_

 _Mar: Me lo merecía además al parecer esa rubia en verdad te ama (viendo como Quinn le sonria a Santana)_

 _San: Como yo a ella (sonrio) oficialmente hacemos las pases?_

 _Mar: Claro (dándose la mano)_

 _Mrs Schue: Muy bien chicos terminamos vayan todas a sus casas hicieron un gran trabajo hoy sobretodo Finn estas avanzando mucho con tu baile estoy muy orgulloso de todos (sonriendo)_

 _Mar: Que tal baile te vi muy entretenida con ese cuatro ojos (riéndose)_

 _Kitty: Se llama Artie (rodo los ojos) y creeme que baila mejor que tu_

 _Mar: Uyy Kitty se llevo bien con los perdedores (riéndose)_

 _Kitty: Todos lo somos en el fondo algunos mas que otros_

 _Mar: Vamos Kitty venimos a destruirlos no hacer amigos_

 _Kitty: Se ve que ellos se llevan bien no como nosotros en Vocal Adrenaline donde Jesse no hace nada mas que gritarnos y castigarnos en cambio ellos miralos ha terminado la clase y siguen ahí riéndose (mirando hacia atrás)_

 _Mar: Aun asi los destruiremos_

 _Auditorio:_

 _Finn: Adios chicos con Rachel tenemos una cita (besándose)_

 _San: Uyy haras gritar a Rachel mas que lo que grito cuando olvido la letra en presentación para NYADA (Rodo los ojos)_

 _Quinn: Santana!_

 _Rach: Ahora veras(persiguiendo a Santana hasta que le hizo un tacle) dulce venganza (haciendole cosquillas)_

 _San: Quinn Quinn ven ayudarme (no aguantaba la risa)_

 _Quinn: Ya deja a mi mariposita Rachel_

 _Finn: Mariposita (burlándose con los demas)_

 _Rach: MARIPOSITA JAJAJA (riéndose)_

 _San: Idiotas! Vamonos Mi amor (tomando su mano)_

 _Todos: Nos vemos mariposita!_

 _San: Idiotaz!_

 _Quinn: Mi amor vamos a cenar a Breadstix?_

 _San: Claro mi amor (besándola)_

 _Quinn: San que hablabas con Marley hace un rato?_

 _San: Hicimos las pases (sonrio) tu le debes una disculpa a Brittany_

 _Quinn: Claro olvide hablarle hace rato_

 _San: Debes hacerlo Q.. ahora vamos allá quiero hacerte un regalo (sonrio)_

 _Quinn: Si ? a mi ¿?_

 _San: Claro pero esperame aquí cierra los ojos (quinn lo hizo hasta que sintió que alguien se acerco)_

 _Q: Eres tu? Mariposita?_

 _San: Abre los ojos mi amor (y san estaba con un gran ramo de flores) te amo Quinn Fabray_

 _Quinn: Mi amor (besándola) no debiste hacerlo_

 _San: Son para ti (entregándole el ramo)_

 _Quinn: Te amo son hermosas (sonriendo como niña) tomémonos una foto (le pidieron a un chico que les saque la foto) salimos perfectas_

 _San: Ahora vamonos si no se nos hará tarde (yéndose tomada de la mano con su novia)_

 _Durante la noche Kitty no podía dormir en eso le llega un mensaje de Jesse de que había recibido los informes sobre New Directions y se sintió mal porque vio como estaba fallándoles a sus nuevos compañeros se dispuso a salir a caminar y vio a lo lejos a Sam con Mercedes abrazandose estaban en compañía de Brittany con su novio y un chico visiblemente gay ella quizo esquivarlos pero Dos chicos asiáticos se acercan a ella_

 _Mike: Hola Kitty que haces por aca sola (ofreciéndole café)_

 _Tina: Si es peligroso no debes andar sola (tomándola del brazo de forma amistosa)_

 _Kitty: Quize salir a caminar un rato y uds en que andan en una cita? (sonriendo y bebiendo café)_

 _Mike: Si, ósea salimos a caminar con Tina y nos encontramos con los chicos únetenos están comprando café (tomando del otro brazo )_

 _Kitty: No creo que sea buena idea (poniendose nerviosa)_

 _Tina: Ven vamos (encaminándose)_

 _Sam: Los reyes del K-POP! (bailandoles a los chicos) Hey Kitty (saludándola)_

 _Mer: Estas bien? Estas palida?_

 _Britt: Kitty toma estos dulces quizás no comio_

 _Kitty: No se preocupen chicos en que estaban?_

 _Kurt: Ibamos a comer algo nos quieres acompañar? (siendo lo mas amable que podía)_

 _Mer: Anda vamos eres parte del clan ahora (sonriendo)_

 _Brittany comenzó a bailar en la calle con Mike y los chicos cantaban era tan agradable el ambiente que Kitty comenzó a bailar mientras los chicos la animaban_

 _Sam: Genial (aplaudiendo) Cedes tu debes cantar lo haces maravilloso amor (besándola)_

 _Y asi paso la noche Kitty disfrutando como nunca con sus entonces nuevos amigos,recordaba que ni con Marley tuvo tanta amistad como ese dia le habían ofrecido siendo tan nueva, se rio mucho con sus nuevos amigos incluso la fueron a dejar a su casa que comparte con Marley, ella dormía plácidamente asi que no escucho que ella llego tan tarde_

 _Al dia siguiente fue a tomar desayuno con Marley quien la miraba con una cara de pocos amigos_

 _Kitty: Porque me vez asi? (bebiendo su café)_

 _Marley: Te vi llegar de madrugada con quien estabas?_

 _Kitty: Sali a caminar (bufo)_

 _Marley: Y en esa caminata te encontraste con los perdedores del coro? (arqueando la ceja)_

 _Kitty: Mmm creo que eso no te incumbe Marley tu no eres mi dueña puedo hacer nuevos amigos_

 _Marley: Amigos? Llamaste a esos engendros amigos? Por favor! Tu y yo somos cortadas por la misma tijera somos malas unas verdaderas perras no? Estamos aquí para destruir ese estupido coro (tomándole la mano)_

 _Kitty: Pues eso haremos quien ha dicho lo contrario (rodando los ojos) solo que con ellos soy libre no tengo que estar pendiente de lo que dicen de mi solo soy yo misma y me respetan por eso_

 _Marley: Uyyy si ahora te bajo lo sentimental (rodo los ojos) Kitty son perdedores tienes un gran futuro somos las mejores en lo que hacemos hasta en la cama somos muy buenas no te desvíes de lo que vinimos hacer recuerda que solo vinimos por poco tiempo (retirándose)_

 _Kitty: Por lo mismo solo es poco tiempo (susurro)_

 _Marley: Que haces ahí deprisa no se supone que debemos ensayar con Brittany y Santana (Kitty asiente) muévete!_

 _Kitty: Maldita perra (susurro)_

 _Al llegar al instituto Marley con Kitty seguían discutiendo en eso las encuentra Santana que andaba en búsqueda de Rachel_

 _Marley: Eres una idiota Kitty este no era el salón_

 _Kitty: Por enésima vez tu no compartes clases conmigo (rodando los ojos)_

 _San: Hey chicas… cuanta violencia han visto a mi enana favorita?_

 _Kitty: Supongo que es rachel (sonriendo) si esta por allá te acompaño (san asintió)_

 _Marley: Vaya! Nada de tonta mi amiga (riéndose)_

 _Trayecto de Kitty- Santana_

 _Kitty: Santana necesito ensayar una canción contigo (san la miro confundida)_

 _San: Claro lo olvidaba la canción para tu ingreso (sonrio)_

 _Kitty: Yo no tengo una excelente voz pero me encanta bailar_

 _San: Y como cual es tu estilo pop?_

 _Kitty: Tu sabes mucho crees que podríamos ver cual se adecue mas conmigo (mirándola)_

 _San: Claaro no hay problema reunámonos en el coro en la tarde ahí podemos ensayar con el piano (en eso llega Rachel) Enana te andaba buscando (abrazándola efusivamente)_

 _Rach: Idiota (sonrio) Kitty como estas?_

 _Kitty: Bien hablaba con Santana sobre que canción cantar estoy muy nerviosa por mi audición (sonrojándose)_

 _Rach: Esta mujer sabe (abrazándola) es una sabia (sonrio y Kitty se rio)_

 _Kitty: Lo se (sonrio)_

 _Rach: Esperame San voy a ir al baño vuelvo enseguida no te muevas de aquí (corriendo)_

 _San: Esta loca (rio) Bueno Kitty que te ha parecido el Instituto?_

 _Kitty: Es genial uds hacen que sea genial (sonrio)_

 _San: Que bueno que te sientas a gusto (Sonrio y a lo lejos sintió que era observada comenzó a ver a todo lados)_

 _Kitty: Te ocurre algo? (preocupada)_

 _San: No nada creo que estoy igual de loca de Rachel (riéndose)_

 _Kitty: Bueno me ire a mi clase nos vemos luego (retirándose)_

 _Rachel: Uff listo necesitaba hacer pipi (aliviada)_

 _San: Cuentamelo todo…. (rachel se sonrojo) Funciono Finn? O tuvo que tomar la pastilla? (riéndose)_

 _Rach: Funciono y vaya que funciono (mordiéndose el labio)_

 _San: Uhhh que (Slaaaap) pero que demonios? (viendo a una Quinn furiosa)_

 _Rach: Que te pasa? (acorralando a Quinn)_

 _Quinn: Me engaña con Kitty mira esto (mostrándole foto de ellas charlando)_

 _Rach: Estas loca (soltándola)_

 _San: Esto se termino y ahora si que no hay vuelta atrás…._

* * *

 **Lo sientoooooo se que me tarde mucho en subir un nuevo capitulo pero estuve trabajando a Full espero esten todos muy bien!**

 **Se viene la actu de She is Mine**

 ** _Gracias por leer espero sus comentarios_**

 _ **Espero les guste**_

 _ **Cariños!**_


End file.
